Cross roads of love
by Sasskitten
Summary: Usagi is in Collage and there is much happening in her life. Truths will be found, Lies will be made, Promises kept, and Promises broken in this love story. Review please
1. First Day

­**_I do not own Sailor Moon but I do sometimes wish that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were real_**

_**This story is like sailor Moon but it is more based to reality (Sort of). This is when Usagi is in Collage and there is much happening in her life. It is going to be an exciting year for our dumpling hair girl as Truths will be found, Lies will be made, Promises kept, and Promises broken.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**First Day**

It was a breeze September day. Just lovely to start off her first day it T.U. (Tokyo University) a plane that had just landed was letting off its passengers. There were three people that had gotten off the plane and were now walking out of the building with their bags. One had Sea green hair and blue eyes. She had on a lovely pink dress tat had light pink laces all around the cuffs of her sleeves and the bottom of her dress; the girl next to her had short, dark blonde hair, and Hazel eyes. Even though this one was a girl she rather liked dressing in guy clothes. She was wearing tan pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and had her tan suit jacket slung over one shoulder. The third person that was stumbling behind them, trying to keep up was also a girl.

"Hurry up my Kitten." Haruka called to the girl with the blonde hair that was done up in two buns and dangled down from there right to her ankles. The girl had blue eyes and was wearing her old high school uniform which made her look like child.

"I … am … trying." The girl said as she was carrying at least six bags compared to just the three that Haruka was carrying and the two that Michiru had. They watched as Usagi tripped and fell over her own feet. Usagi landed on her knee and just like always when she fell she cried which made many people that passed stop and look at the clumsy girl. Haruka and Michiru just watched on with a sigh.

_**Flash back to the early morning of the flight…….**_

_"Usagi if you don't hurry up you will miss your flight?" Usagi's mother called up the steps_

"_Okay Mom!" Usagi said as she was rushing around her room trying to find her shoes. "Oh where did I put them?" Usagi said as she looked around and was digging under her bed._

_Haruka had a feeling what Usagi was looking for and she picked up something and started up the steps. Michiru retained a laugh because this happens a lot to Usagi. "Hey Kitten? What are you looking for?" Haruka asked as she cocked her head to one side as Usagi was still digging under her bed._

"_I am looking for …. My shoes!" Usagi said excitedly as she seen Haruka was holding them. "Thank you …..OW!" Usagi while in the process of trying to get out from under bed had hit her head on the metal base board bar that supported her head. In no time Usagi started kicking and crying as she held her hands over the place on her head that she hit. Haruka gave a sigh_

_**End of Flash back**_

"Usagi …" Haruka said as she gave an annoyed sigh.

"Why did she pack so much?" Michiru asked. Haruka gave a shrug. "Well, she is your cousin and we did promise to watch out for her." Michiru added as she gave a smile.

"Yeah well I would rather be doing something else." Haruka said as she started to lean in to kiss Michiru.

"No later when we are a lone." Michiru said as she placed her hand on Haruka's lips. Haruka gave a sigh and figured she should go and at least help her crybaby cousin get up and get her bags again before she falls again.

_**Flash back to early morning as they are loading up to leave.**_

"_My Kitten you know you are returning at Christmas and at the end of the school year right?" Haruka asked as she was helping Usagi load her bag into Usagi's Dad's Van._

"_Yeah well I was not sure what to bring." Usagi said. "So I just brought what I could think of." Usagi added as she gave a laugh and a sweet smile._

"_I am just glad that Michiru and Haruka convinced you to go from haven sixteen bags to six bags." Her dad said._

"_Yeah this is a van after all." Michiru said._

"_Yeah a van not a Semi-truck." Haruka added in. Everyone laughed about that except for Usagi who was to busy trying to shut her suitcase that had came open again._

_After they got everything packed in Usagi had already said goodbye to her family and was waiting in the Van While Her Parents and Michiru talked for a moment. "Well, I guess this is it." Usagi's Mother said. "Do you really think she is ready?" She asked as she was concerned._

"_Don't worry Hun." Her husband said._

"_Yes please do not worry. We checked it out several times." Michiru said as she smiled sweetly._

"_Yes and we gave you all the info we had gotten and made sure that our dorm room was right next to Usagi's" Haruka said._

"_Yes but we don't know what her roommate will be like. I mean what if she is some bully?" The mother asked. "Then what?" She added._

"_Then will just have to take care of that when it happens." Haruka said as she looked over at Usagi who was out of the Van again and was hugging her little brother so tight he was looking a bit blue in the face. Haruka returned her attention to the parents. "Do not worry." She said. "We will protect the kitten." She added and her eyes showed that she was telling the truth._

_**End of Flash back**_

While they were in the Taxi Usagi was more quiet then normal and this actually made Haruka and Michiru worry. "What's wrong Usagi?" Michiru asked as Haruka had placed her hand on Usagi's forehead.

"Well, you don't feel hot so you are not sick." Haruka said as she put her hand down. "So what is it? You can tell us you know that right?" Haruka asked.

Usagi gave a nod as she was now looking at her hands. She bit her lower lip then spoke. "It is just that …." Usagi gave a sigh. "I never been away from home before, not even for a whole school year what if no one likes me? What if I don't like it there? What if …..?" Usagi was asking and Haruka cut across her.

"What if you love it there? And what if you do find someone that likes you?" Haruka asked as she tried to turn those negative questions to positive ones. "What if you meet a guy that you end up having feelings for?" She added.

"Yes that's right." Michiru added in. Usagi looked at them in surprise. "You might find someone better then Mamoru. Someone that won't break up with you just because they are going off to collage." Michiru said. Haruka and Michiru remember all to well what had happened three years ago when Usagi was starting high school and how Mamoru had told her it was over and was time to grow up and get out of this childish love act. Usagi cried for two whole weeks before she got over that.

Usagi remembered to and she let a single tear fall but then wiped it away, sighed, and smiled at the to girls. "You guys are right." She said. "This is my chance to try again and I will!" Usagi punched a fist in the air but when it hit the roof of the Taxi they were in she started crying again and was holding her hand. Haruka and Michiru looked at one another and then both of them laughed.

The ride to the University took just an hour and thirty minutes. It took another thirty minutes for them to get checked in. However it did not take long to find their dorm rooms, mainly because the head of the University asked two students to help Usagi carry her bags to her room. A young male with Black short hair and a long ponytail in the back with blue eyes was carrying two of Usagi's bags and a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes had two of Usagi's bags as well, which left Usagi to carry two. "Thank you so much." Usagi said.

"Yes thank you." Haruka said as she and Michiru were glad that they won't have to see Usagi fall anymore at least for today.

"Oh no problem. You should see my brother's bags." The boy said. "What?" The boy asked as he saw that Usagi was staring at him.

"Huh? Oh nothing I just could have sworn that we met before." Usagi said. The five of them stopped and stared at each other.

"Well, what is your name? Maybe we did meet somewhere before." The boy asked.

"It's Tsukino Usagi." Usagi said with a smile. The boy gave it some thought then almost like a light clicking on in his brain he remembered that girl.

"Wait we did meet before!" Seiya responded in an excited voice. Everyone looked at him questionably. "Remember? It's me Kou Seiya." Seiya said as he smiled.

_**Flashback to Elementary school.**_

_Recess was always Usagi's favorite time of day in school. Because she got to eat and did not have to do any work. "Come on Seiya you can not keep the ball." a boy said as a young fifth grade Seiya was playing basketball with him and a few other guys. "You won't make the basket!" the boy called after Seiya as Seiya ran down the blacktop_

"_I can and I will." Seiya said as he bounced the ball and ran. Two boys were chasing him, one of the boys tripped over the other boy's foot and both fell right on top of Seiya, bringing him down and causing the ball to fly up in the air and over the basket. Seiya watched and seen where it was headed. It was heading right for Usagi who was sitting on a bench enjoying her lunch. "Hey! Ummm …" Seiya was trying to get the girl's attention. "ODANGO!" Seiya said._

_Usagi heard that and she got very annoyed. "Don't call me …. OW!" She said as the basket ball smacked her right in the face. The little Usagi started crying._

_Just a few feet from her stood Seiya's brothers Taiki who was busy reading a book and just happen to look up and see the girl crying and Yaten who could not stop laughing as he thought the whole thing was funny. Seiya got up and ignoring his own skinned knee he ran to the girl. "Sorry really I am. I tried to tell you." Seiya said. "Yaten shut it!" Seiya yelled to Yaten who shut his mouth instantly. Seiya glared at his brother before turning his attention back to the crying Usagi. "Come on I'll take you to see the nurse." HE said as he helped Usagi up and walked with her to the Nurses office._

_After the nurse had made sure Usagi was okay Seiya offered part of his lunch to her since hers was most likely thrown away by now. "What is your name?" Usagi asked._

"_Kou Seiya." Seiya said. "What about yours?" He asked._

"_It's Tsukino Usagi." Usagi said. "But everyone teases me and calls me a crybaby." She added._

_Seiya gave a smile and patted Usagi on the head right on one of her buns. "Well, I won't ever call you that. I promise." Seiya said. The two continued to eat lunch and when recess was over Seiya walked Usagi to her class._

"_Thank you Seiya." Usagi said._

"_Hey Oda-- I mean Usagi?" Seiya said. Usagi turned around at the doorway of her classroom. "Ummm want to be friends?" Seiya asked as he was blushing. Usagi gave a nod and a smile. "Okay then I will ummm walk you home from school then and if anyone calls you a crybaby then I will beat them up. Okay?" Seiya asked as he smiled sweetly._

_**End of flash back**_

"Seiya? SEIYA!" Usagi said as she actually hugged Seiya with such force that the two fell over with Usagi on top of Seiya. Seiya blushed when Usagi hugged him. She then got up and so did Seiya. "I had not seen you sense you told me that your family was moving away and we promised to always be friends and to see each other again someday and no one had called me a crybaby because you threatened to beat them up." Usagi said.

"Nice to see you still have not changed." Haruka said in a harsh voice as it was plain to see that she did not like Seiya, not back then and not now.

"And some people never change." Seiya said as that was easy to say that he felt the same way towards Haruka. The glares that these to have given could probably kill someone alone.

"Ummm … Can we get these taken care of please?" The girl with the blue short hair said nervously. The two finally stopped glaring at one another and Seiya picked up the two bags he was carrying and so did Usagi. The five then continued their walk to the campus dorms. No words were spoken until they reached Usagi's room.

The room number was 23 and under it read the names Hino Rei and Tsukino Usagi. "I hope that this Rei person is nice." Usagi said quietly to herself.

Seiya and the girl sat the bags down. "See you Usagi." Seiya said as he patted her on one of her hair buns just like he did in fifth grade. He then walked out and the girl started to leave but then turned around and looked at Usagi.

"First days are always the hardest." The girl said. Usagi looked at her and smiled. "My name is Mizuno Ami. I hope to see you around Usagi." Ami said and she left.

"Well, Usagi if you need us we are next door. Come on Michiru." Haruka said and the two walked out and shut the door behind them. Usagi started to unpack. She was so busy that she did not realize that the door open and shut. A dark shadow came over Usagi. Turning in fright Usagi yelled out. "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Usagi sees him

­**_I still do not own Sailor Moon and dang it my wish to have Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki be real has not come true._**

_**Oh well, I guess it is on with the show I mean story.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Usagi sees him**

"Well, I thought that we would never get here." Michiru said as they walked into their Dorm room which was painted a marine blue with gold trim. "It seems that this room has both of our favorite colors. Right, Haruka?" Michiru asked.

"Yes…." Was all Haruka said as her mind was on something else. _'Seiya….' _Haruka thought to herself. _'I can't believe that he is here. Is his brothers here as well?' _Haruka added in thought. Her thoughts were broken when Michiru came up and wrapped her arms around Haruka.

"You still do not like them?" She asked as she knew what Haruka must be thinking.

"I just don't trust them." Haruka said. "I don't know why but ……"

"AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH!"

"USAGI!" Haruka and Michiru both said as that was Usagi's scream. They ran out of their room and without even knocking they ran right inside. Usagi was now catching her breath and a girl with dark purple eyes was kneeling down next to her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She said. "My name's Rei." Rei said as she put her hand out. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Her name is Usagi." Michiru said as she could not help but to smile at the situation.

"Nice to meet you Rei and yes I am Usagi." Usagi said as she shook hands with Rei. "And those two are Haruka and Michiru." Usagi said. "Uh hey Haruka what's wrong?" You look annoyed." Usagi said as she looked at her cousin who indeed looked annoyed.

'_She screamed that loud because this girl accidentally scared her?'_ Haruka thought to herself.

Michiru put a gentle hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Nothing is wrong she just does not like to come running when there is no trouble." Michiru said. "Since everything is alright though we will take our leave. Come on Haruka." Michiru said as she started pulling on Haruka's arm.

"Ow! You are hurting me Michiru." Haruka said.

"Am I?" Michiru responded.

"I want you to touch me gently." Haruka said.

"Later, when we are alone." Michiru said in a slightly lower tone as they shut Usagi's door and went back to their dorm room to finish unpacking.

Rei and Usagi looked with a puzzled and yet a look that said okay. "Uhh Usagi? How do you know them?" Rei asked as she turned her attention back to Usagi.

"Oh Haruka is my cousin and Michiru is …. Well Michiru is …… Her close friend." Usagi said as she didn't know how Rei would react if she said that Michiru was Haruka's lover.

Rei had a feeling that close friend was not true but she just let it go figuring maybe it was too weird to Usagi to talk about that stuff. "Well, why don't I help you unpack then Usagi." Rei said as she went to one of Usagi's bags. She looked puzzled at the one suitcase that had duct tape on it. But upon closer look she seen that the zipper was broke because Usagi over packed it.

It only took just thirty-five minutes to unpack and get settled in. "Well, that was fun." Rei said. "I am going to go see if they really have a shrine here." Rei said.

"Yeah and I am going to see if I can find where we eat at." Usagi said. The two girls walked out and talked about stuff they did that got them here and about what they hope to gain from being here. Rei retained a laugh when Usagi said she came for the food.

Once the girls made it outside they looked around the big campus grounds. "Well, see you around Usagi." Rei said as she gave a small wave to Usagi.

"Yeah see you Rei." Usagi said and she walked another way but then soon went into a run. "Where is the food at? I am hungry." Usagi said. It took Usagi a little bit of time but she found a vending machine. "At last." Usagi said and she started putting in some change.

"She must have gone out to go find some food." Haruka said as they had wanted to check up on Usagi because it was to quiet but seen that she and Rei were not in their dorm room.

"Good thing your aunt trusted you with the money." Michiru said. "And it is good that Usagi gets free lunch also." She added.

"Yeah you are right." Haruka said. "Who knows maybe she is just sitting down someplace eating." Haruka added. "How much trouble can she get into doing that?" Haruka asked.

They both stood in the hallway. "Then again let us just make sure." Haruka said.

"Right." Michiru responded. The two of them continued to walk and look for the missing Dumpling hair.

After Usagi had gotten a cupcake, Milky Way, a bag of Doritos, a bag of Combos, and a can of Sprite she was now happily walking in the cool September sunshine and not watching where she was going. How ever the green eyed, white hair boy with the ponytail wasn't either He was busy looking over all the photos he had taken of this University in his photo album when the two collided into each other. Usagi ended up wearing her food and Yaten wore some of her food as well.

"Oh sorry." Usagi said as she got up.

"Yeah me to." Yaten said. But then they looked right at each other. They both recognized each other instantly.

"YOU!" They both said at the same time.


	3. At the end of the first day

­**_So Usagi has now run into Yaten. It makes you wonder what they meant when they both said YOU! To each other right? Could they have been rivals? Or did they at one time have feelings for each other?_**

_**Well, guess you will have to see.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**At the end of the first day**

_**Flashback to Elementary school**_

_Hey here she comes. Go for it if you can." Said a boy with light brown hair._

"_Come on Yaten do it." Said another boy as they were daring Yaten to go through with it._

"_Alright alright." Yaten said and he walked out to Usagi. Usagi tried to go to one side to go around but Yaten went the same direction. So she tried to go the other way and Yaten again went the same direction._

"_Quit it." Usagi said. "I am not up for one of your mean tricks." She added._

"_Oh come on this time I am sorry really." Yaten said. "I was hoping to talk to you at Recess by the gym doors the ones by the basket ball court." Yaten said as he showed her a look that said he was really sorry._

"_Well, okay" Usagi said as she giggled and this time Yaten stepped out of the way and let her pass._

_Yaten went back to the two boys. "Okay you guys just make sure to get the stuff. And I will get the camera." Yaten said._

_At noon everything was set up and right on time Usagi came. "Yaten?" She called. "Yaten! Where are …."_

"_Now!" Yaten called and the two boys came out of the gym door with a bucket of mud and a bucket of feathers. They dumped both contents right on Usagi. As usually Usagi started to cry and Yaten came up from around the building with the camera and started snapping pictures. Yaten and the two boys ran off and a few minutes later Seiya came running to her._

_The next day pinned up all over the place was something that everyone was looking at and laughing about. "What do you think could be so funny Seiya?" Usagi asked. Seiya saw what it was and he quickly tried to get Usagi out of there._

"_Uhh come on Usagi let's go this way." Seiya said but Usagi had slipped out of his grip and went to see what it was. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. It read **Tsukino Crybaby Usagi takes mud baths everyday. No wonder she stinks.** Underneath the words was the picture that Yaten had snapped of her. Yesterday. Usagi started crying so loud it echoed as she turn and ran down the hall._

"_Usagi wait!" Seiya yelled and he ran after her._

_**End of Flashback**_

"You always teased me!" Usagi yelled at Yaten.

"Yeah well it was all true wasn't it? You do take mud baths and you cry so much you sound like a chicken." Yaten yelled back.

"I do not!" Usagi yelled.

"Do to!" Yaten yelled back. This bickering went on for fifteen minutes.

"I do not!" Usagi protested.

"Do to and I will prove it." Yaten said and he scraped some of the cupcake mess off his shirt and started to throw it at Usagi. However it did not even hit Usagi. In fact it did not even leave Yaten's hand because someone had come up behind Yaten and grabbed his wrist.

"Hold it there right now." Said a very familiar voice. "And leave Usagi alone before you end up eating your own hand."

Usagi smiled. "Makoto!" Usagi said as she was very relieved to see her friend that she had met in Junior high first year.

_**Flashback to Junior High Transfer student**_

_Hey who is that?" Usagi asked as she was now finished with her lunch and was wishing she had more food._

"_Oh don't you know Usagi?" Minako said as she was looking over the song lyrics that she had written the night before._

"_Huh? Know what?" Usagi asked her friend that had the nice long blonde hair and blue eyes to match._

"_That is Kino Makoto." Minako said. "She possesses enormous physical strength and ­often gotten her into fights at school with other people. Usagi it is probably best to stay …. Usagi?" Minako said as she was looking around and found Usagi to be nowhere near her._

"_Wow that looks so good." Usagi said as she was right next to Makoto._

"_Umm thanks, but hey? How come you are not scared of me?" The Brunette girl with the green eyes asked as she was surprised to see that Usagi came up to her so willingly._

"_Why should I be?" Usagi asked._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Who are you?" Yaten demanded as he tried to get his hand free of Makoto's grip.

"The question is not who am I it is who are you to be throwing food at my best friend here." Makoto said and she tightened he grip which surprised Yaten that a girl like her was so strong. "She did say she was sorry and yet you want to throw something at her like you were a fifth grader?" Minako said.

"I am not … OW! Let go." Yaten demanded as Makoto's grip was starting to hurt.

"Alright but you better not trying anything like that again." Makoto said and she let go of Yaten's wrist. She turned to Usagi as Yaten grumbled and picked up his photo album and walked away. "Hey Usagi glad you made it here on time." Makoto said and Usagi actually hugged her.

"Yes thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Mako-chan." Usagi said after she stopped hugging Makoto.

"Usagi. Did you know that guy?" Makoto asked as she glared at Yaten who was already half way across the campus. "Well, guess that does not matter really. After all you and Minako-chan are my two best friends." Makoto added.

The two friends caught up on all the girl gossip and the things that happened today even about the times that Yaten teased Usagi when she was a fifth grader. "I see so he is one of the brothers of your childhood friend who also is going to this collage?" Makoto repeated.

"Yep." Usagi said. "Maybe you will get to meet Seiya sometime.

"Hey you!" someone called. Usagi and Makoto turned around to see Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten standing behind them.

"It was her. She was the one that grabbed ­my wrist." Yaten said as he was rubbing his wrist.

"Which one is Seiya?" Makoto whispered to Usagi. "Usagi pointed to the guy in the middle. It was only then that Seiya took notice of Usagi.

"Odango?" Seiya said by mistake.

"Hey!" Usagi said but Makoto cut across.

"Seiya right?" Makoto said in a calm voice. Seiya gave a nod. "Well, then Seiya I am Makoto. Usagi's friend from Junior High. Yes I did grab your brother's wrist but only because he was about to through what was left of a cupcake at Usagi." Makoto said.

Hearing this Taiki and Seiya looked at Yaten. "What?" Yaten said as if to act surprised. "It would have been classic to see the girl cry again." Yaten said and it appeared that he had not changed at all. Taiki and Seiya gave a sigh.

"Well, please could you next time tell us that our brother is still doing this stuff to others? Taiki asked.

"Sure thing." Makoto said and she gave Taiki a smile.

Taiki returned the smile. "Nice seeing you again Usagi." Taiki said and he started walking away.

"Sorry about this." Seiya said. "Well, see you ladies around." Seiya added and he pulled Yaten along with him as he walked away as well.

"Hmm it seems the pretty boy is a snitch. Got to watch out for him then." Makoto said.

The rest of the day went along well and Usagi and Makoto met up with Rei who was talking to Minako. Usagi managed to restrain herself from charging head on at Minako. The four of them talked and as it had turned out Rei met Minako in elementary school and met Makoto in High school, so technically they all knew each other in no time at all. The four of them were sitting at an outside picnic table when Haruka and Michiru came up.

"So this is where you were my kitten." Haruka said.

"Hi Haruka-san Michiru-san." Minako said as she wave fantically to them both.

"Hey long time no see what's up?" Makoto said in a more calm manner.

"Well, we did know that you two were going here as well." Michiru said. "This is a surprise isn't it Haruka?"

"Yes it is." Haruka responded. "I remember that a few times I had to drive one, two or all three of you someplace that was to far to walk." Haruka added. They all soon ended up talking again even though Haruka and michciru didn't do much of the talking.

Severa; hours had passed and it was getting dark. "I think we should all get to bed." Makoto said.

"Yeah we have a big day tomorrow." Rei added in.

"Yeah first period English. I hate English." Minako said.

"Well, then I guess you guys can hate your classes together because Usagi hates English to." Haruka said as she had memorized her little cousin's classes right down to friday.

"Hey maybe we might have a class where we are all together." Usagi said in a hopefull tone.

They all stood up. "Maybe we will Usagi." Rei said. They started heading to the dorms and it was when they walked in that the group had to split in to different directions. Once Rei, Usagi, Haruka, and Michiru got to their doors to their dorm rooms they said good night and went into their rooms. Usagi and Rei fell asleep instantly.

However it was not the same for Haruka and Michiru. Haruka was sitting in the windowsill and was looking out at the bright lit campus grounds.


	4. First day of class

­**_Well, things are going well and it seems that Usagi has a history with almost everyone there. Speaking of History who is Usagi's history teacher going to be in her class?_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**First day of Class**

"Why do we have to get up so early!" Usagi whined as she was looking at the clock that said seven am.

"So that we can eat breakfast meatball head." Rei responded as she was already dressed. She had on a blue blazer with a blue skirt that was just above her knees and white knee high socks with blue low top dress shoes. "Now hurry up." Rei said as she was not used to Usagi's speed of dressing and whining.

"I am and don't call me meatball head." Usagi said.

It took about twenty minutes to get ready and both girls walked out of the dorm room. "Well, I see you did wake up almost on time today." Haruka said both of them also had the school uniforms on only Haruka chose the boy's uniform.

"Well, remember to look over your class schedule." Michiru said. Haruka and Michiru then walked the other way.

Usagi and Rei watched them leave then turned and ran all the way to the mess hall. "Hey! Usagi! Rei! Come over here." Minako called when she saw the girls get their breakfast.

Rei and Usagi went and sat with Makoto, Minako, and Ami. "This here is Ami." Makoto said.

"We already meet." Ami said nervously as she looked up from her schedule. "I have Math on Tuesdays and Thursdays, English Wednesdays and Fridays, Art on Mondays and Thursdays, History on Mondays and Fridays, Science 1 on Mondays and Wednesdays, Gym on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and Club activities and Tuesdays and Wednesdays." Ami said.

"Hey let's trade and see what we all got." Usagi said as she could not wait to see what everyone else has. So they each traded and looked at each other's schedules.

**Schedules**

**­Ami**

**Monday: **Art History Science 1 Gym

**Tuesday **Computer classMath Club

**Wednesday **English Home Economics Science 1 Gym

**Thursday **Math Art Computer Class Club

**Friday **History English Home Economics Gym

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Minako**

**Monday **English Art Computer Class Gym

**Tuesday **Math Science 1 History Club

**Wednesday **Art Home Economics Gym English

**Thursday **Science 1 Computer Class Club

**Friday **Home Economics Math History Gym

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Usagi**

­**Monday **English Home Economics Art Gym

­**Tuesday **Computer class Science 1 History Club

**Wednesday **Math Art English Gym

**Thursday **History Computer Class Club

**­­­­­­­­­­Friday **Home Economics Science 1 Gym

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rei**

­**Monday: **Art History Science 1 Gym

**Tuesday **Computer classMath Club

**Wednesday **English Home Economics Science 1 Gym

**Thursday **Math Art Computer Class Club

**Friday **History English Home Economics Gym

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Makoto**

­**Monday **English Home Economics Art Gym

­**Tuesday **Computer class Science 1 History Club

**Wednesday **Math Art English Gym

**Thursday **History Computer Class Club

**­­­­­­Friday **Home Economics Science 1 Gym

**End**

"Hey it seems that me and Usagi have the same classes all week and we all have Gym and club activities at the same time to." Makoto said as she was smiling.

"Hey Ami look." Rei said. "We have all the same classes to." Rei said as she pointed that out to Ami.

Ami smiled. "Well, at least there will be someone that I know in my classes the first day." She said shyly.

"I wonder what they are so happy about." Yaten said as he was watching them.

"Who knows." Taiki said as he did not even bother to look up from his schedule.

Seiya smiled as he looked over at the girls. _'I wonder what their class schedules are?'_ He thought to himself as he returned to eating his food. Yaten however was still staring at them and when Usagi look over in his direction he felt his face turn slightly red as he quickly looked away and back at his schedule.

Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto left the mess hall and walked straight to the school with Usagi complaining that she is still hungry.

Usagi was very glad to know that the first days of class was just introductions to what they would be going over during the first semester. Little did Usagi know that someone was walking by her class door and checking on her. "Wow this first week was easy." Usagi said as it was already Friday. "I mean no homework at all." Usagi said as they were all enjoying the sunshine as they sat down in the soft grass.

"Yeah well next week you won't be saying that." Rei said.

"I just can't believe that Yaten person is in your math and history class Usagi." Makoto said. She glared over to where Yaten was at. Yaten was over by a table and just happen to be glaring right back at Makoto.

"Yeah well good thing they have such a cute teacher teaching History." Minako said as she gave a slow sigh and placed her hands on her face.

"Yeah the history teacher seems like he might be a tough guy." Rei said.

"Yeah!" Usagi said as she thrusted her hands in the air. She then put them down and whispered to Rei. "Hey who is the History teacher again?" She asked.

Rei's eyes looked like they would catch on fire when she heard Usagi ask that. "What! How can you not know who he is meatball brain!" Rei yelled at Usagi.

"I am asking because I forgot!" Usagi yelled back. "And don't call me meatball head!" She added as she got closer to Rei's face.

"I didn't call you meatball head!" Rei yelled back as she got real close to Usagi's face. "I called you Meatball brains!" She said. The other three just watched when this was going on.

"Must they argue like that?" Ami asked.

"Well, you know what they say." Makoto said. "If you fight like this all the time then…."

"You know you are close friends." Yaten said as he had managed to Sneak up to them without anyone knowing.


	5. What does he want?

­**_What pray tell is Yaten wanting now? And who is this History teacher? and who is it that kept looking in on Usagi at every class without Usagi knowing? Well, guess you need to read to find out more._**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**What does he want?**

"YATEN!" Rei, Minako, and Makoto yelled at the same time. All three of them had their eyes wide with surprise.

"What is it you want?" Makoto asked as she jumped up and stood right in Yaten's face.

"You better not think of trying something." Minako said as she jumped to her feet and joined Makoto.

"If you do we will kick your butt" Rei said as she to have also stood up and joined Makoto and Minako.

Yaten took only one step back and that was mainly out of surprise. "Hey I am not here to start anything." Yaten said as a drop of sweat appeared on him.

"Well then what do you want!" Makoto, Minako, and Rei all yelled at once.

"Whoa take it easy." Yaten said as he took a smaller step back and put his hands up in front of him. "I just want to talk to …." Yaten was blushing again. "Usagi is all." This took all five girls by surprise when Yaten said that. "Don't worry I don't want to try anything. I swear it." He said.

"Well you …" Minako was starting to say but Usagi stood up and spoke.

"Okay." Usagi said. This Yaten was relieved but left her friends confused. "Don't worry." She said in a sweet voice. "I will be alright." Usagi added.

She then walked with Yaten until they were far enough from anyone that could hear them. They both looked at each other and Yaten started to speak but he ended up blushing and seemed to have lost his voice just then.

"Well, what is it?" Usagi asked. "I seen you didn't have a camera or a bucket of mud and feathers so that is why I decided to go with you to talk." Usagi said as she was very curious as to what he had to say.

"Yeah about that time." Yaten said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It was just childish pranks and I am …. I am …. Sorry about that." Yaten said. Usagi's eyes went wide. She never saw Yaten act so meaningful and sorry before.

"And what about last week when you were going to smear what was lift of my cupcake on me?" Usagi asked as she was wondering if she should believe what he is saying. "And all those days in fifth grade you called me a cry baby and …" Usagi could not finish because Yaten grabbed a hold of her and kissed her gently on the lips. Usagi felt her heart melt she would have fallen had Yaten not had a firm but gentle hold of her. It took a few seconds before she realized she was returning the kiss.

What was the most amazing moment she felt was so amazing that she hated it to end but unfortunately it did and Yaten whispered in her ear. "I told I am sorry." Yaten said and he backed up and smirked when he seen Usagi blushing madly.

It was at least a few minutes before Usagi found her voice which to her felt like it wanted to save her from ruining it. However she did find her voice again. "What is it you want?" She asked him in only a half whisper.

"Well, I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend." Yaten said as he was still smiling.

"Weekend?" Usagi said as if she had never heard of that word before. She gave some thought then shook her head. "No not this weekend." She said.

Yaten gave a sigh of relief. "Well, good then." He said as he smiled at her. "Then I would like to take you out. Not take you out as in beat you up. Not my style anyways. But take you out as in …." Yaten gazed right into Usagi's blue eyes. He placed a hand on her chin. "A …. Date." He said.

Usagi's eyes got a little wider and her heart started to beat faster. She placed her hand over her heart as if to make sure it does not burst out of her chest.

"Well, then see you tomorrow at eleven am." Yaten said as he waved by. "Bye Usagi." Yaten said and he walked away.

Usagi turned around and made her way back to her friends. As she walked all she could think about was that kiss. Her feet felt like they were walking on clouds.

"Hey Usagi what happened?" Minako asked.

"What did he say?" Rei asked.

"Did he hurt you Usagi?" Makoto asked.

However Usagi walked right past them and they both looked at each then gathered up their school things into their bags and Minako made sure to grab Usagi's school things as well. The four girls caught up with Usagi and waited for an answer.

Usagi still had her hands over her heart. She still kept walking. She finally stopped.

"Well, what happened?" Ami asked as she even wanted to know what happen.

"He …." Usagi started to say. Her friends got real close to her so that they all could hear. "Kissed me." She finished.

"What!" Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto said as they were all in shock. The four of them turned away from Usagi as they tried to get over the shock.

'_He kissed her?'_ Rei thought to herself as she was still picturing Yaten doing such mean things to her when she was a child.

'_Why am I so shocked about this? Maybe they had been sweethearts since first grade.'_ Ami thought to herself as she pictured Yaten and Usagi as first graders sharing a juice.

'_He must be up to something.'_ Makoto thought to herself as she still remembered what had went on last week when Yaten was going to smear Usagi with a cupcake.

'_How romantic they kissed.'_ Minako thought to herself as she was picturing a wedding scene.

_**Thump!**_

"USAGI!" The girls all yelled as they turned around to see Usagi on the ground passed out.

"What should we do?" Minako asked as she never seen this type of fall happen to Usagi before. Makoto turned Usagi over and was glad to see she still had a pulse and was breathing.

"I'll go find her cousin." Rei said. She then ran off.

"Wait! I'll help you!" Minako called as she followed Rei.

Back in the boys dorm room Yaten had just told Taiki and Seiya what happened. "You what?" Seiya asked as he was quite shocked.

"I thought you didn't like her?" Taiki asked as he was looking at Yaten.

"I never said that." Yaten said as he was starting to feel his face turn red. "I can tease a girl in fifth grade, try to smear her with cupcake a week ago, and fall in love with her after that right?" Yaten explained. Taiki and Seiya looked at each other.

"He has a point there Seiya." Taiki said. Yaten smiled and was glad that Taiki understood him.

Seiya gave a sigh then smiled at Yaten. "Okay, but…" Seiya said as he was now looking at Yaten very seriously. "Do not hurt her in anyway." Seiya said. "Or you will end up being hurt." He added. He then smiled at Yaten and patted him on the shoulder.

Late at night in Haruka and Michiru's dorm room where the two were watching over a sleeping kitten. "She fainted heh." Haruka said as she remembered what happen earlier.

_**Flashback to just mere hours before**_

_"I wish they had racing in cars as a club activity." Haruka said as she and Michiru came out of the gym doors where sign ups for club activities were being held._

"_Well, I am just happy with whatever they have if you are." Michiru said. Haruka placed an arm around Michiru's waist._

"_Yes I am. I am glad that they had a music club because now we can be together more." Haruka said._

"_Yes I am glad to." Michiru said. They were coming around the corner just as Rei and Minako stopped right in front of them. Both were out of breath. "You two must have signed up for a club where they do a lot of running." Michiru said as she smiled at the two girls._

"_No … not that." Rei said as she was panting._

"_Then what?" Haruka asked._

"_It's Usagi… She fell… at least I think she fell…." Minako said as she was trying to take in a few good breath's of air while trying to talk._

"_Well, that is no big surprise." Haruka said._

"_She is always clumsy like that." Michiru said._

"_No this is different." Rei said._

"_Huh?" Haruka said as she wondered how this could be different._

"_She fell and did not get back up. She didn't even start crying!" Minako said._

_Haruka and Michiru saw in their eyes that this was serious. "Where is she?" Haruka asked._

"_This way." Minako said. All four girls were running back._

"_How did it happen?" Michiru asked._

"_Well, Yaten wanted to talk to her and we don't know anything more then that." Minako said._

"_She seemed to be in a daze and then she fell." Rei said. Rei was going to mention the kiss but she saw the look in Haruka's eyes when Minako mentioned the name Yaten. Minako saw it to and she didn't say anything about the kiss either._

_They reached Makoto and Ami in just minutes. Before Makoto or Ami could say anything Haruka was already knelt down next her cousin and checking to see if she hit her head or not. Relieved Haruka picked up Usagi. "It's okay she just fainted. We'll take care of her." Haruka said. She then took Usagi up to their room and Haruka laid her down in her own bed. "You don't mind do you?" Haruka asked Michiru._

"_Of course not. I like having you in my bed with me." Michiru said._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I just wonder what Yaten could have said to her." Michiru said as she walked over to Haruka who was sitting on the windowsill looking out at the Moon.

'_Yaten.'_ Haruka thought to herself as she clenched her hands into a fist.


	6. The weekend date

­**_Oh dear a date. Is this just one of Yaten's pranks? Is he going to dump something on her and take pictures just like in fifth grade? Does he really have feelings for her? And why is Haruka up late at night again?_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The Weekend Date**

Usagi started to stir and moaned just a bit. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before she finally opened them. Sitting up in bed she rubbed her head. "What happened?" She asked.

"You just fainted." Haruka said as she came into the room.

"Huh? Haruka!" Usagi said as she was a bit confused.

"Well, good to see that fainting has not caused any memory loss." Haruka said as she smiled at her cousin. "But I never had known you to sleep past breakfast my Kitten." Haruka added.

"What Breakfast? Ahhh! What time is it?" Usagi asked as she looked around for a clock.

"It is ten-forty-five am." Haruka said as she looked at her watch.

"Huh? What day is it?" Usagi asked.

"Saturday, no classes on weekends Usagi." Haruka said as she smiled again.

"Yikes I don't have much time!" Usagi said as she got out of bed and zoomed past Haruka and went into her own room.

Haruka followed her as she was curious since she never seen her cousin move this fast unless it had to do with food. "What are you doing?" Haruka asked as she saw Usagi trying to find put her sock over her head not realizing it was not a shirt.

"I have a date." Usagi said as she finally got her cloths on the right way. She hurried up and brushed her hair and put them back into buns. "There how do I look?" Usagi asked as she was wearing a nice pink skirt with white lace around the bottom and white lace that made heart designs all around the middle of the skirt. She had on a white blouse that had little heart shaped buttons, and she had on knee high socks with pink shoes.

"Ummm nice but …" Haruka said. However Usagi did not wait for another word she ran past her cousin. "Who you going out with!" Haruka called but Usagi was to far a head to hear.

"Phew! Made it with five minutes to spare." Usagi said as she looked over at the big clock that was on the school building. "Ten-fifty-five am." She said. "Well, guess I am early." She said as she smiled and looked up at the sky. She was waiting at the spot that they kissed at. However when eleven came Yaten did not show. Eleven-O-five and Yaten did not come. Eleven-ten and Usagi was starting to get annoyed. Eleven-fifteen and Usagi thought it was another prank. Her heart started to feel like led as she felt that she was just the butt of his joke again.

"Hey Usagi!" Yaten called as he was running up to her.

"You are late." She said. As she felt like she wanted to smack him but when she gazed into those green eyes she could not bring herself to be mad at him.

"Sorry." He said as he was now trying to catch his breath. Yaten was not the top to run. Mainly because he hated sweating. Yaten was wearing a white T-shirt under a blue zipped up jacket vest and blue jean pants with black shoes and white socks.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you." Usagi said as she smiled at Yaten.

Yaten smiled back. "I heard you fainted yesterday." Yaten said. Usagi started to blush. "I was going to check on you but your cousin is as scary as your friends." Yaten added. "She didn't want me to come near you anymore." He said.

_**Flashback to last night**_

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"_Who could that be this late at night?" Seiya said as he put down his sports book and went and opened the door. "Huh? It's you?" Seiya said as he glared right at Haruka who was glaring back._

"_I want to speak to your brother." Haruka said as she glared over in Yaten's direction. "Yaten." She said._

_Seiya was about to say something but Yaten interrupted. "It's okay Seiya." Yaten said. Haruka then left the room and Yaten followed._

_Taiki and Seiya looked at each other and then both went to the door Haruka had only walked just ten feet down the hall then stopped suddenly. She turned to face Yaten who had to stumble because of the sudden stop. Both were silent._

_It was an eerie silence that one would just have the urge to want to kill themselves just to stop the torture. However there was no need for that because Haruka broke the silence. "I heard you came and saw my cousin today." Haruka said._

"_I did to talk." Yaten said as he was glaring right at her just as she was glaring right at him. "I did not do anything to her." Yaten said truthfully._

"_After words Usagi Fainted." Haruka said as if she was ignoring the last part Yaten said._

"_What?" Yaten said._

"_What?" Seiya and Taiki said from the door way of their room._

"_Fainted? How? When? Is she okay?" Yaten asked as his eyes were showing concern. Seiya was also wondering the same thing._

"_She's fine!" Haruka interrupted. "She is asleep." She added. Yaten gave a sigh of relief and yet he could have sworn Seiya did to. "In my room." Haruka said._

"_I am going to go see her then." Yaten said. He went to walk past Haruka however Haruka grabbed Yaten's arm._

"_No" Haruka said. This time Seiya and Taiki came out figuring their brother might need defending. "You stay away from her got that?" Haruka said. This wasn't a question it was a threat._

"_You can't tell him who he can and can't see." Taiki said._

"_That's right." Seiya said. "So take your hand off of him." Seiya added and this was not a request but a demand and a threat. Haruka glared at them then she let go of Yaten's arm and started walking away._

"_You will not see her. Not if I have anything to do about it." Haruka said and she kept walking._

_Seiya and Taiki looked at Yaten who waited for Haruka to turn and be out of ear shot before he spoke. Just as he was about to say something Seiya said it first. "You can go see her." Seiya said._

"_That's right she can't stop you." Taiki added in._

_Yaten just turn to them, smiled, and shook his head. "I'll see her tomorrow. After all we have a date." Yaten replied._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'll talk to my cousin." Usagi said. "And I'll make her listen." She added.

Yaten just shook his head. "I don't want you to get caught in the middle of things." Yaten said. Usagi opened her mouth to say something but Yaten place his fingers on her lips. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Yaten said.

Usagi's heart started to beat faster again but to try and keep herself from fainting again she took hold of Yaten's hand and removed them from her lips. "So where are we going today?" She asked.

"Not just today but tomorrow to." Yaten said. "I have a whole weekend planned for us." He added as he winked at her. "I got plenty of connections." He said. "Now let's go."

The two got into Taiki's car; Taiki let Yaten borrow it for the weekend. They lift the campus and first hit the arcade gaming store where Yaten beat Usagi four out of five at the race cars. The last one he let Usagi win. They then drove to a small cheap café where Usagi ate four turkey sandwiches and drank to sodas.

They had then gone to the fair that was in town for the weekend where they rode rides, played games, and ate snacks. Yaten was so glad that he had such good connections. They spent the day at the fair and a couple of times Usagi fell but Yaten was always there to catch her.

The night ended when they went to a karaoke club and Danced for just a short while. "Wow Yaten this day is amazing." Usagi said as they went and sat down at a table.

"You want a drink?" Yaten asked. Usagi nodded. "Hey waiter? Two Sprites please." Yaten said. He then sat down.

"Yaten I never knew you to be so nice. I thought that you just teased me because you hated me." Usagi said as she frowned.

"Thank you." Yaten said as the waiter brought the drinks. Yaten then looked at Usagi and smile at the way the light shined down on her. It made her glow and look more beautiful. "Well, I never hated you. I was just childish back then. Then I don't see you until last week and I guess that things just started to happen again. But we are both adults now and that kind of teasing is behind us." Yaten said.

"Yes." Usagi said but she did not sound like she believed it. Yaten looked around to try and prove that he was not going to do that anymore.

"Watch this." Yaten said as he got up and went to the stage where the Karaoke machine was. He requested them to put on a song called. Just the two of us. The lights dimmed and Usagi watched as the music began to play and in just a few seconds Yaten started to sing.

His voice was so soft and heart felt that Usagi was glad that she was sitting down otherwise she would have fell down. By the second chorus Usagi had her hands clasped together and close to her chest. _'His voice is so soft and amazing.' _Usagi thought to herself. It was then that she believed that he had changed.

They did not get back until it was after midnight. Yaten walked Usagi to her room and walked right past Haruka. Usagi was too tired to see that Haruka was there but Yaten knew. However he said nothing. "Thank you for such a lovely day." Usagi said.

"No thank you." Yaten said and they hugged. They didn't kiss but they hugged no the less. Usagi went quietly into her room and Yaten closed the door for her. He walked past and gave Haruka a look that said you can't stop me from seeing her. He then kept walking.

Haruka was going to follow him but Michiru put a hand on her shoulder. "Michiru." Haruka said in a low voice. Michiru gave a small shake of her heads that said not tonight they are tired. Haruka could never argue with such a sweet girl. Michiru started to pull on Haruka's arm. "Ow I want you to touch me gently." Haruka said.

"Then get in here and close the door." Michiru said in her sweet voice.

It was six am that Usagi felt someone shaking her gently. "Usagi come on." said a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Usagi said as she opened her eyes and found her self looking right into Yaten's green eyes. "Yaten what…." Usagi started to say but Yaten placed a hand to her mouth then motioned for her to hurry up and change. Usagi wasted no time and she was changed in five minutes. Yaten waited in the hallway for her.

"Usagi why are you?" Rei started to ask but Usagi covered her mouth.

"Shhhh." Usagi said. "Yaten is waiting for me." Was the only other thing she said then she left before Rei could even say another word. "Okay what is it?" Usagi asked when she got into the hallway.

"Come on something amazing to show you." Yaten said as he took hold of Usagi's hand and they both ran as quietly as they could down the hall and out of the building. They got into Taiki's car and drove off. They drove straight to this little park where people come to walk or ride bikes or to even sit and enjoy a picnic. However when they got out of the car Yaten took Usagi's hand and together they ran through the trees and up this steep hill. Reaching the edge of a cliff Yaten pointed out at the land that could be seen.

"What?" Usagi asked but soon her question was answered when the sun was rising. "Oh Yaten." Usagi said as they sat down and watched.

"I figured you would like it." Yaten said as he put his arm around Usagi and allowed Usagi to rest her head on him

The day got better and proved to be more fun then the day before. They spent the day just playing around and goofing off. When it came time to eat Yaten was well prepared for that as he had at least four picnic baskets. They however had to end their day early at nine O-clock because both were pretty tired from getting up so early.

Again Yaten walked Usagi to her room and said their goodnights. This time Haruka was not out in the hallway waiting for them and Yaten just figured it was best and he walked down the hallway and out of girls building.

Usagi shut the door only to see a light come on. "Sorry Rei-chan I …." Usagi stopped as she saw it was not Rei who turned the light on but Haruka.


	7. Usagi's Cries

­**_I don't have anything to put here except why is Haruka in Usagi and Rei's room?_**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Usagi's Cries**

"Haruka?" Usagi said. "Where is Rei-chan?" Usagi asked as she did not see Rei in the room anywhere.

"She is with Ami, Minako, and Makoto looking over what they are going to do tomorrow." Haruka said. "Usagi? I will put it simple. Do not see him or his brothers again got it?" Haruka said. When Usagi looked down at the floor and did not say anything Haruka took that as a yes. "Good, see you tomorrow." Haruka walked passed Usagi.

"No." Usagi said and this made Haruka stop in her footsteps. "I will not stop seeing him. Do you got it?" Usagi asked.

Haruka turned around and walked back over to Usagi. "Have you forgotten all those times he teased you and sent you home crying?" Haruka asked.

"No." Usagi said as she looked at her hands again.

"Had you forgotten those times he tricked you?" Haruka asked.

"No." Usagi replied. She was still looking down at her hands.

"Then stay away from him." Haruka said.

"Why? Why? Why do you want me to stay away from him?" Usagi said as she looked at Haruka and tears filled her eyes. "He's changed since then. He's proven it to me and I believe him. I …"

"He's no good for you!" Haruka yelled at Usagi.

"How do you know that?" Usagi yelled back.

"Because he used to tease you and I was the one that had to calm you down!" Haruka yelled as she raised her voice higher.

Usagi began to yell even louder. "Well he is good for me! And I am going to see him anytime I want! And you can't ….. !"

_**SMACK!**_

Before Haruka could stop herself she had smacked Usagi on the face and the force actually knocked Usagi to the ground. "Usagi … I …" Haruka started to speak but Usagi got up and pushed past her and ran as fast as she could down the hall. Usagi was crying and her cries Echoed and actually got the attention of a few people who had come to see what the crying was.

Yaten was outside with Seiya and Taiki when Usagi ran past them. All three heard her crying. "Usagi!" Yaten said as he started to run after the crying princess.

"Yaten here." Taiki said as he tossed Yaten his keys. "You can catch her faster this way." Taiki said. Yaten caught the keys and gave a nod then head off again.

"Haruka." Seiya said.

"You think so?" Taiki said. However Seiya did not answer he just ran. Taiki did not need to asked where he was going so he just went back to his room to wait and to read a book of poems.

Yaten was driving down the road looking for Usagi. He was glad to spot her now walking down the road and she was still crying. Yaten pulled the car over in front of her and got out. "Usagi?" Yaten said.

Usagi ran right into Yaten's arms and cried more. "Yaten!" Usagi said. "She …. She…." Usagi started to sob.

"Come on get in we can talk as I drive you back." Yaten said as he embraced her in his arms.

"No not back please not yet at least." Usagi said as she was still crying. Yaten agreed and they drove off to the same place that they went to see the sun rise.

Back in the dorm room Michiru had convinced Haruka to go look for Usagi however just as Haruka opened the door Seiya came in and shut the door. "We need to talk now." Seiya said.

"Not now." Haruka said.

"Yes now." Seiya said. "Don't worry about Usagi. She is safe." Seiya said.

"What! How? I told you guy s to stay away from her." Haruka said.

"Yeah? Hell you will hear me out first." Seiya said. "I know that we never got along and Yaten is the last person I want to see with Usagi but …"

"Then you agree that he is no good for her." Haruka said.

"Actually I am not sure." Seiya replied. "I mean Yaten can be a pain, stubborn, and yes a prankster but he also does have a heart." Seiya said.

"That may be true for you but not for us. He will just end up breaking her heart again. He is not good for her." Haruka said.

"Did you just hear yourself Haruka?" Seiya asked. "You said he will just end up breaking her heart again. This is the first time he had feelings for her." Seiya said and he then gave Haruka a small smile. "I think that you do not really hate Yaten but a previous love that had broken Usagi's heart." Seiya said. "So you are just trying to protect her and that is fine but Yaten does care for her." Seiya said. "Look I'll leave you to think what I said over but just so you know Yaten is not this other lover that broke Usagi's heart."

Seiya then walked out the door and out of the building. Leaving Haruka and Michiru to think things over.

In the park, in the same place they went to watch the sun come up Usagi and Yaten were sitting on a blanket and Usagi had just told Yaten all that had happened. "I told you that you would end up getting hurt if you got caught in the middle." Yaten said as he held Usagi in his arms and Usagi rested the side of her face on his chest.

"Yes but I could not just agree with her and like I said I was going to talk to her." Usagi said. She was starting to slow her crying. She then lifted her head off his chest and they both gazed into each other's eyes. Without warning and almost on cue they leaned slowly forward and brought their soft gently lips to each other. Both wrapped each other into their own warmth. Before they knew it they were kissing and this time it was tongue involved.

When they broke a part Yaten whispered into Usagi's ear. "I will never hurt you. If you ever need me day or night I will always be there for you. That. I promise you." Yaten said and the two went in for another kiss.

It was midnight when Usagi was brought back to the dorm and this time Haruka was waiting for them along with Michiru.

"I can not say that I approve of this." Haruka said. Yaten and Usagi gave a sigh and Yaten rolled his eyes as he was getting annoyed by Haruka.

"However we understand that you are not Mamoru and that we should give you a fair chance." Michiru said.

This made both Usagi and Yaten turn to face them. Both were very surprised at it. "Yes but if you do hurt her in anyway I won't forgive you." Haruka said. "And sorry for striking you Usagi." Haruka said. "Just never seen you stand up to me like that before."

"Haruka was taken off guard by that. She usually does not know how to react." Michiru said.

"Hey." Haruka said.

"I know." Michiru said. She then started to pull Haruka back into their own room.

"You can thank your brother for this." Haruka said just seconds before their door was shut.

Usagi and Yaten were very surprised at this. However they soon ended up saying goodnight to each other for the second time tonight only this time they not only hugged but kissed. Usagi then went into her room and Yaten went walking happily down the hall humming happily to himself.


	8. The Diamond in the rough

­**_I am drawing a blank on what to put here lol. So I guess I should just say …_**

_**Keep reading to find out more. Lol**_

_**Oh and I am going to be gone visiting my aunt and uncle until the 34 or 4 of august so there will not be any more updates until then.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The Diamond in the rough**

The weekend had been fun but now the real work had started this week. Monday Usagi, Minako and Makoto got three pages of English homework, Home Economics Usagi and Makoto did not have any homework in that yet, Art they got reading homework for that and gym the only thing that was given was pain because they had to do a physical.

"Man computer class was boring." Makoto said.

"Yeah well, I don't like Science and worst thing is Mr. Helios gave us Science home work." Usagi said.

"It's is only reading." Makoto responded.

"I know but I haven't even finished yesterday's English homework." Usagi said.

"Well, you can finish it tonight." Makoto said.

"Finish what tonight?" Taiki said as he and Yaten came up behind the two girls as they were in the same class this period.

"Oh! Hi!" Usagi said as she had taken by surprise since she did not hear them come up. "Oh! Nothing!" Usagi said to Taiki while she got a hold of Yaten's arm. Yaten started to blush.

"She did not finish her English homework last night." Makoto said to Taiki.

"Well, you will just have to do it with me then." Yaten said. "It might not be the same stuff that you have to do but why work on it alone?" Yaten said.

"So Taiki? What do you think of our History teacher?" Makoto asked as they had reached the door to their History class.

"I don't." Taiki said simply. "At least not yet anyways. We only just met him last week Makoto." Taiki added.

"Yeah but he sounds like he is boring." Yaten said. "I mean he talks about History like it is going to be one hard subject." Yaten said as he gave a small yawn.

"AH!" Usagi yelled which made Taiki, Yaten, and Makoto jump.

"What is it?" Yaten asked.

"It is that kid!" Usagi pointed to a boy with white hair and light green eyes. The boy spots her to and starts to run when Usagi starts chasing him.

"Who is that boy?" Taiki asked.

"That is Peruru." Makoto responded.

"Why is she chasing him and looking real mad?" Yaten asked as he wonders who he should help.

"Well, I am sure you would chase him to if he was stuck in your group in Home economics. He tripped Usagi and caused everyone to laugh at her, then he spilled water all over the front of her shirt and again laughed, and to top it all off he whacked her in the head with the frying pan and again laughed at her." Makoto said.

Yaten was not saying anything He was just looking at Peruru who was climbing over desks just to keep away from the steaming mad girl with the two hair buns. "Reminds you of someone huh?" Taiki asked as he saw Yaten was watching.

"What?" Yaten said as he looked at his brother in surprise. "I didn't do that stuff during class and certainly not all in one day." Yaten protested.

"No you just Tarred and feathered her." Taiki said.

"It wasn't Tar it was mud and besides we were kids then and he is a collage kid." Yaten said in protest and a less calm voice then what his brother used.

"Quit running so I can whack you good!" Usagi said Peruru ran past Taiki, Yaten, and Makoto as they walked into the class room. Usagi was about to do the same when she tripped because another kid had her bag out to far. Usagi would have hit the ground but Yaten caught her.

Peruru was looking back as he ran and was about to laugh when he smacked right into someone. "Hey watch out … Oh." Peruru said as it just happened to have been the teacher that he ran into. "Oops." Peruru said. "Sorry Mr. Diamond." Peruru said as he was rubbing the back of his head.

Mr. Diamond was a very ­suave and good-looking, with an air of authority. Okay not an air more like he was all authority. "Saturday, nine a.m., here, Detention." Diamond said. His eyes were dark purple and he had a tattoo on his forehead that was an upside down, black crescent moon.

"But Mr. Diamond I wasn't the only one running! Usagi was …" Peruru turned and saw that Usagi was sitting in her seat. He looked and saw that Yaten was sitting right behind Usagi and was looking at him but then again so was everyone else. Taiki and Makoto were seated just a few desks from the back of the room.

Peruru felt Diamond's glare on him so without looking at the teacher the kid handed him a paper that he had gotten yesterday from his Science teacher and then went and sat down at his desk which was right next to Yaten's desk. When the boy sat down Yaten glared at him.

"Okay class now that the entertainment is done let us get started." Diamond said. The class as it turned out was hard. First they had to copy notes off the board as they listened to Diamond explain it all, then they had to read pages one to thirty five, and then they had to summarize what they had read.

The bell rang which it was only at that time everyone got up and started talking. However when Diamond spoke everything went silent, almost like it was a scene from a scary movie. "Everyone, for homework study the papers you summarized. That is all." Diamond said. Everyone filed out and Makoto, Usagi, Taiki, and Yaten started to leave as well. "Tsukino!" Diamond said and Usagi jumped and almost spilt out the contents that were in her bag.

"Yes! Mr. Diamond," Usagi said as she turned to the teacher.

"I need to speak with you. " Diamond said. "The rest of you may go." Diamond added as he seen that Makoto, Taiki, and Yaten were still in the room.

"See you." Makoto said as she passed by a nervous Usagi.

"Bye Usagi." Taiki said as he to have passed by.

"I'll take your bag." Yaten said and he took Usagi's bag from her shaking hands. "See you at the Cartooning club." Yaten said and he soon headed for the door. Peruru was looking in the room but when he saw Yaten glaring at him he ran off.

Diamond got up and shut the class room door.


	9. Rei's study group

**_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­I am back now and full of ideas._**

­**_Uh oh, what does Diamond want with Usagi? Did he see her running to? And you know if you really look at Peruru from the sailor Moon movie and Diamond from the Sailor Moon series the two almost look a like. Well, keep on reading to find out more._**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Rei's Study group**

The silence in the classroom was so quiet that Usagi thought that even Diamond could hear her heart beating. She would have moved her hands to her chest but she was frozen with a mixture of fear and anxiety. She wanted to run but her feet would not listen. Her mind was yelling and trying to tell her heart to not beat so loud. _'I want to run but I can't.' _Usagi thought to herself. _'I want to be with my Yaten. I didn't mean to run in your class I swear. Just let me go.'_ She thought again to herself.

She was watching Diamond write something on a piece of paper. _'Oh! No! Detention!'_ She thought to herself as she could feel herself sweating.

When Diamond finished writing he folded the piece of paper up. Then he stood up and walked over to Usagi. "Here take this …" Diamond started to say.

"Please! I don't want detention! I'll be good I promise! I won't run anymore I swear it!" Usagi started pleading as she was on her knees and holding onto Diamond's legs pleading.

"Tsukino? … Tsukino? ….. TSUKINO!" diamond said as he was trying to get her attention and yelling her name seemed to have worked. Usagi stopped whining instantly. Diamond gave a sigh then spoke. "While I figured you were running in my class I didn't catch you doing it. I wanted you to take this to Helios' class to tell him that the detention that he gave Peruru for this Saturday conflicts with the one I gave him. So we will have to work something out." Diamond said as he handed Usagi the note. "Since the way you go to your club is along the way I figure you saved me time from doing it myself." He added. "Now get going." He said as he turned away from her.

"Yes!" Usagi said as she took the note and gave a small smile as she got up and started to walk very fast.

"Watch out for the …." **_BANG! _**"…door." Diamond said. He turned around and saw Usagi on the floor now getting up and again she hit the door. Usagi finally got up and opened the door. She then left and made sure to shut it behind her.

Diamond actually smiled after the door was shut. _'You are a funny girl.' _He thought to himself as he walked back to his desk. Sitting down he looked at Usagi's profile. _'Few students let alone female students can get a smile out of me. You are a very interesting girl Usagi Tsukino.' _Diamond thought to himself as he smiled again.

'_How embarrassing.' _Usagi thought to herself as she was running down the hall at great speed as she remembered how she acted moments ago. _'And he figured I had been running? Boy am I glad that I tripped.'_ Usagi thought to herself.

"Hey Usagi." Haruka said as she and Michiru were talking to Helios outside of his class. Usagi skidded to a stop and almost tripped in the process. "Well Mr. Helios see you in two days." Haruka said. She and Michiru walked past Usagi and gave her a smile. Usagi returned the smile.

"You alright there Tsukino?" Helios asked. Just seconds after he asked Usagi did trip and landed flat on her face. This made Helios laugh just a tiny bit.

"I am okay." Usagi said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Good." Helios said. "Well, see you in two days." He said and he was about to go back into his classroom.

"Wait!" Usagi said. Helios stopped and turned to face her. "Mr. Diamond wanted me to give this to you." Usagi handed over a note.

Taking it Helios read it and he could not help but to smile more. "Wow I didn't know that Yaten Kou loved me." Helios said.

"What!" Usagi said and she looked at the note in her other hand and saw it to be Diamond's writing. "Ah! I meant this one!" Usagi said as she was now blushing so much that her whole face was red.

"Why don't we trade?" Helios said as he took the other note from her and gave her the one that Yaten had written for her during History class. Helios read it and he gave a sigh. "I think that Peruru is working on a record. Last weekend he had Saturday detention for what he did last week and now this week two detentions. Oh thank you Tsukino." Helios said. He then shut his classroom door and proceeded down the hall towards Diamond's classroom.

Usagi wasted no time in getting to the cartooning club where Yaten had saved a seat for her. Seiya was sitting on the other side of Yaten.

"Hey Usagi." Seiya said with a smile and a wave. Usagi went right to them and the moment she sat down she wasted no time in telling them about Peruru. She did however leave out the note mix up.

"Yeah Seiya was just telling me that he has Peruru in his class and he got detention last week and this week." Yaten said.

"What did he do?" Usagi asked.

"Simple." Seiya said. "He wouldn't keep his mouth shut." He added as he put his arms behind his head.

"Yeah well. How come I had to deliver it?" Usagi asked. "And how come he waited for everyone to leave to ask me." She added.

"Well, he is a very private person and maybe he likes you or something." Yaten suggested. "But he will have to fight for you." Yaten added as he put his arm around Usagi's shoulder.

After their club thing was done Usagi and Yaten had plans to study together. In fact they were heading to Yaten's room to do that when someone grabbed them by the back of the collar and was dragging them the other way.

"Hey!" Usagi said.

"Ow! Let go!" Yaten demanded.

"No!" the girl said.

"Rei!" Yaten and Usagi both said at the same time.

"Let go Rei we have to study!" Usagi said as she and Yaten kept pulling.

"Exactly!" Rei said. "I started a study group and you two are joining in it." Rei added.

"Whatever happened to freedom of choice?" Yaten asked.

"Sorry no choice here." Rei said. "Now stop struggling you guys act as if I am choking you." She added. She didn't know it but she was.

"One, two, three!" Yaten said and he took his shirt off and threw it on Rei, Tying her in it. He then grabbed Usagi and while Rei was trying to get un done Usagi and Yaten ran. However they only got just three feet because Rei had used Yaten's shirt and roped them by the feet and started dragging them.

When they got into Rei and Usagi's room Usagi and Yaten both noticed that they were not the only ones forced into this. Seiya had tried the same thing Yaten did but he ended up hog tied by his own shirt and was now trying to get free, Minako was tied in toilet paper and was crawling on the ground like a worm, Taiki, Makoto, and Ami were just sitting there. The only one that seemed excited about this was Ami. Makoto and Taiki just went along with Rei for their own safety.

"Man who's idea was this?" Usagi said as Rei had untied Usagi long enough to wrap part of Yaten's shirt under the bed then she tied it back on Usagi's foot. "Hey Rei! Stop it!" Usagi demanded. "And answer my question!" She added. However Rei left the room again.

"That would be ours." Haruka said as she and Michiru walked into Rei and Usagi's dorm room.

"We heard about you not being able to finish your homework yesterday." Michiru said. All eyes went to Minako who felt really small just then.

"We normally would not care if the others fail but figured you shouldn't be alone." Haruka said. Rei came back in but only to grab an empty laundry bag and some duct tape. She then left again.

"If you want to stay in this school you got to keep your grades up to at least a C." Michiru said. Everyone was quiet. Haruka and Michiru were staying at least to make sure that the others do not escape. Finally Rei returned and the Laundry bag was full and seemed to be lumpy.

"Well, we must go now." Haruka said.

"Study hard." Michiru said and both of them left the room.

"Rei what is in the bag?" Makoto asked.

"Our last member" Rei said and she opened up the top of the bag and a head appeared.

"PERURU!" Everyone said.

"Mfnsjfhsrur." Peruru tried to speak with his mouth still duct taped.

"Oh sorry!" Rei said and she pulled the tape off.

"OW! Let me go!" Peruru said. "Untie me!" He demanded.

"Study group will be held every Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays at night." Rei said. "No excuses." Rei added as she glared at everyone.

"But me and Yaten were going to study." Usagi whined.

"Yeah sure." Rei said as she didn't believe what her roommate was saying.

"We were!" Yaten and Usagi said together.

"I am out of here. You dorks have fun." Peruru said and he started hoping pretty fast to the door. Rei sighed and grabbed Peruru and dragged him to a wall. "Hey let me go!" He protested as Rei duct taped the laundry bag to the floor and wall.

"Sorry but your teachers think it might help. " Rei said.

_**Flashback to earlier, after school in Diamond's class.**_

_"Hino we heard you were planning on starting a study group today." Diamond said._

"_Yes! Sir!" Rei said as like Usagi was earlier she was very nervous._

"_Do you have any members yet?" Helios asked in a more calmer sweet tone then Diamond's._

"_Well, a few but I always have room for more." Rei said._

"_Well, then we would like you to take on one more person then." Helios said._

_Diamond wrote on a paper then stood up and walked over to Rei. "His name is Peruru and this is his dorm room number." Diamond said._

"_He might need persuading because he most likely not go easily." Helios added in._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Well, let's get started then." Rei said as she ignored the fact that Seiya's hands were turning colors form the tightness of his own shirt that was keeping him tied. The study group took three hours and that was because Rei want Usagi to keep redoing the summary of what she read in history.

Finally Yaten had managed to make another copy of his notes in Usagi's hand writing and passed them to Usagi who whispered thank you. It was when Rei was getting on Peruru's case about his work he did that she let the others go.

Minako was still tied up and so Makoto had to carrying Minako over her shoulder. Taiki with the help of Usagi and Yaten had carried Seiya out. Of course this was hard because Usagi and Yaten were still tied together by the feet and had to hop at the same time. Finally after getting outside Taiki sat Seiya down and left.

"Okay this should help." Taiki said as he came back pulling a red wagon. Yaten and Usagi already had one of their feet free but from all the pulling and tugging they got the binding to tight to be able to undo their other foot. They helped get Seiya into the wagon and Taiki started pulling Seiya. Yaten and Usagi just walked along behind them.


	10. Have not changed

­**_Hehe! Poor guys, Forced into a study group hehe. Well on with the story._**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Have not changed**

Back in the boys dorm room Taiki was sitting on the floor trying to get Seiya untied while Yaten and Usagi were on the bed. Yaten was trying to get untied from Usagi. "I heard of being tied up but this is ridiculous." Yaten said as he was starting to sweat because he was trying hard.

"Well, at least it wasn't like that." Taiki said as they had left their door to their dorm opened and saw Peruru still tied up in the sack hoping down the hall. A couple of times he fell and Usagi and Seiya had to retain the urge to laugh.

"Am I almost free?" Seiya asked as he wiggled and gave a depressed sigh as he was still bound. _'I am starting to feel like a bull that had just been hog tied by a cowboy at a rodeo.' _Seiya thought to himself.

"Dang it!" Yaten said as he was getting annoyed.

Usagi studied the bindings. "How about try this one." She said as she took hold of a small spot and started to pull.

"That won't --" Yaten started to say but was cut off by surprise as he and Usagi were free now. "YAY! -- OW!" Yaten said as he actually jumped up and put a fist in the air but winced as his fist hit the metal frame that supports the top bunk. "Dang it." Yaten said through clenched teeth. He held his fist which was throbbing with pain.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Seiya burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that his rib cage was hurting from the lack of breath. He stopped when he saw Yaten's face starting to turn dark red. "Ummm Taiki am I free yet?" Seiya asked as he started to wiggle.

"Seiya…." Yaten said as he stood up. Usagi put her hand to her mouth as she never seen Yaten mad like this.

"TAIKI!" Seiya yelled. He started to wiggle more as Yaten started to slowly walk towards him.

"Hold still!" Taiki said. However he knew this was to be impossible as Seiya was wiggling and Yaten was the cause.

Taiki had gotten one foot free when Yaten had got a hold of Seiya and started rubbing his first knuckle on the top of his head. "OW! OW! OW! OW! Okay! Okay!" Seiya yelled out.

Yaten smirked and set his brother back down on his stomach. Taiki was glad it was over. "Okay Seiya I might have to cut the rest off." Taiki said.

"But I like this shirt." Seiya said.

"Well, guess next time you will go peacefully huh?" Taiki said. "Now hold still." Taiki added as he got the scissors.

Yaten looked at his brother who looked like he was going to cry. He looked to Usagi who gave a nod. "How about this one." Yaten said and he did the same exact thing that Usagi did. Just like how Usagi and Yaten got free Seiya was free. "There you go." Yaten said.

"Thank you." Seiya said as he was rubbing his shoulders which were sore from the way he was tied.

"No problem," Yaten said. "Want to go for a walk?" Yaten asked.

"No I still got homework." Seiya said. Usagi started to giggle. "What?" Seiya asked as she looked at the giggling Odango.

"He wasn't asking you Seiya." Usagi said as she was smirking as she had a hold of Yaten's hand.

"Oh, I knew that." Seiya said. He was now feeling silly.

Yaten then got a crazy thought in his head and he decided it was too good to pass up. "Oh my darling." Yaten said as he actually hugged Seiya. In the same romantic way he hugs Usagi.

"What are you doing Yaten?" Seiya said as he was starting to sweat nervously and was in a state of shock.

"Oh if I would have known that you had those kinds of feelings for me I probably would have acted on them earlier." Yaten said as he was nuzzling his brother. "Now come here so I can kiss you." Yaten said as he was trying to force a now struggling Seiya towards him as he puckered his lips.

"Hey! Hey! Quit! Quit!" Seiya said as he was trying to push his brother away from him. Taiki and Usagi both were laughing.

It was during this time that Taiki remembered the last time he and Usagi laughed.

_**Flashback to fifth grade Recess.**_

_"Did not!" Yaten said._

"_Did to!" Seiya said._

"_Did not!"_

"_Did to!"_

_This arguing went on back and forth. Yaten was on the table crouching down and staring Seiya right in the face. Seiya was sitting in the chair and staring right back at Yaten. Usagi was sitting next to Seiya and Taiki was sitting across from her._

"_You did to take the pictures of when I was being potty trained!" Seiya said._

"_No I did not!" Yaten responded._

"_Psst Taiki?" Usagi put one of her hands up by her mouth. "Why does Seiya think Yaten took some pictures of him being potty trained?" She asked._

"_Because there was a few copies posted up in the photo editing room and a few in the hallway." Taiki responded back in a whisper._

"_Oh, I see." Usagi said and the two went back to watching the fight. The fight seemed to carry on with nothing getting solved._

_Suddenly a kid that dived for a Frisbee ran right into Yaten. The force caused Yaten to fall right into Seiya. However that was not the worst thing. The worst thing was what made Taiki and Usagi laugh._

"_They make such a cute couple." Taiki said._

"_Yep first kisses will do that to people." Usagi said as they were still laughing because when Yaten fell into Seiya they were still staring at each other so because of that they ended up locking lips with each other._

"_EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Yaten and Seiya both said as they finally pulled apart and were making coughing and gagging sounds as they held their hands to their own throats._

_**End of Flash Back**_

'_You have not changed since that time so many years ago.'_ Taiki thought to himself as he looked at Usagi.

"Okay we will go now." Yaten said. "Come on Usagi." Yaten said as he took Usagi's hand and the two walked out. Leaving Seiya and Taiki alone.

"Are you still awake?" Michiru asked as she woke to find Haruka was not in bed but was by the window again. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked as she walked gracefully over to Haruka and warped her arms around Haruka from behind.

"You could say that." Haruka said as she was staring out the window and was looking at Yaten and Usagi down on the grounds.

"You worried?" Michiru asked as she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder and looked out at them as well. Haruka however did not answer she just watched.


	11. Thoughts and feelings never told

­**_Hmmm now what does what you read so far make you wonder? Make sure to read and review please._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Thoughts/feelings never told**

The next few weeks went like clock work. Peruru almost always had detention and now it seemed that all his teachers had to make schedules to fit in the detentions everyone started getting used to Rei study group meetings and they started to think part of it was a broken record. That was because Peruru was still not going peacefully.

"I didn't know Rei could use a couple of shoelaces like that." Ami said as she was walking along with Minako, Makoto, Usagi, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki.

"Yeah she can be scary at times." Minako said.

"Out of the way!" Peruru said as he was hoping because his entire body was tied from shoulders to feet with his shoelaces, Rei's shoe laces, and Seiya's shoelaces.

"Get back here!" Rei yelled as she chased after him. "Oh Seiya I will return your shoelaces." Rei said as she stopped briefly then continued her chase.

"Hey don't worry about it!" Seiya called out.

"Well, come on Usagi I think we can still get to the fair if we hurry." Yaten sad as he put his arm around Usagi.

"Okay!" Usagi said. "I will see you guys' later okay?" Usagi said and she and Yaten ran off. Everyone waved and smiled at them except for Seiya. Seiya was waving but he did not smile. No one caught this except for Taiki.

Yaten returned alone and asked to borrow Taiki's car. Taiki gave a nod and gave his brother the car key. Then Yaten was gone again.

The whole next week Seiya was looking more and more at Usagi and Yaten. It was becoming so noticed that even Peruru who normally is to busy causing trouble to even notice anything.

"Hey meatball head!" Peruru said as e waded up a paper into a small ball and threw it at Usagi.

"What!" Usagi said as she was annoyed at the fact that first Peruru called her meatball head and even more annoyed that he threw a paper ball at her.

"Why don't you start paying some attention to this love sick puppy?" Peruru pointed at Seiya.

"Hey! Shut up!" Seiya said as he pushed Peruru. Peruru pushed Seiya back and soon the pushes turned into slap, kicks, and tackles to the ground. That had now involved all three Kou brothers.

"Detention!" Came a very familiar, scary voice.

"Mr. Diamond!" Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Peruru said all at once.

"Well, glad to know that you notice me." Diamond said as he started to head to his desk when Usagi stood up and got right in front of Diamond.

"Ms. Tsukino go and sit in your seat." Diamond said. He saw the look in Usagi's eyes and normally he would love that look but this is class time and he did not like it during class time. "Now!" He added.

"No!" Usagi said and the whole class gasped all at once which made it sound like an echo. "Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki did not start the fight. It was Peruru." Usagi said.

"Now is not the time for this now go sit down." Diamond said again as he was getting annoyed because he had to repeat himself.

"Not until you get them out of Detention!" Usagi said.

"Usagi." Yaten said.

"Odango." Seiya said.

"Ms. Tsukino." Taiki said.

"It's not worth it." The three of them said at the same time.

Diamond was quiet then he spoke. "Make that Detention for the five of you. Final word." Diamond said and he went around Usagi and sat down at his desk. At risk for their own selves as well as the others they all sat down.

Saturday came and as right on time Usagi, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki showed up on time. Usagi's ears were ringing because she not only got lectures from her friends but from Haruka as well. Usagi even got a lecture when her parents called and found out about it.

"Hey Peruru?" Usagi said. Peruru looked up at her. "How bad does it get?" She asked and it was plan to see in her eyes that she was scared.

Peruru was tempted to scare her more but when she looked into her eyes and saw how terrified she was he could not bring himself to do it. So he gave a sigh and set his pencil down. "Look…" He said as he stood up so that he could be seen properly. "It isn't so bad. He just has you write lines on a paper and if you do them without complaining then he sometimes lets you out early." Peruru said.

"Really?" Usagi asked as she was wondering if it was a joke.

"Trust me it is the truth." Peruru said. "I mean after all I seemed to have taken up residence here and I feel like I should be paying rent by now." Peruru added as he smirked.

"Well, he does have a kind side." Taiki said as him and his brothers were surprised at how nice Peruru was being.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get used to it." Peruru said. "Because it will only happen in detention because my brains got fried." Peruru said as he sat down.

"Don't worry not a word to anyone." Seiya said.

"Well, Peruru I am amazed that you have no other detentions today." Diamond said as he entered in the room.

"Hey what can I say? I need to clear my schedule." Peruru joked. Diamond did not say anything he just handed out sheets of paper he then went to the board and wrote on it.

I will not fight in class or argue with the teacher

"You will write that until I say stop. Now begin." Diamond said. Everyone set to work and every so often Peruru would look up and would see Seiya staring at Usagi.

Half an hour passed before Diamond went to see how far everyone was. "Peruru you may leave early and so may you Seiya." Diamond said and he then went back to his desk.

Peruru was the first one out in the hallway and normally he would be running down the hall which often landed him in detention in another class room however this time he waited. "You like her don't you?" Peruru asked as soon as Seiya shut the door.

Seiya paused but did not say anything. "I know you do. I saw you staring at her for along time now. So how long have you felt that way about her?" Peruru asked as he followed Seiya down the hall.

"Since the fifth grade." Seiya finally said

"Wow that is a long time." Peruru said. "How come you didn't tell her how you felt?" Peruru asked.

"Because I never known that I felt this way until a few weeks ago. I know I should have told her and I regretted it after words." Seiya said. "But I am happy for them." Seiya said as he smiled at Peruru. Peruru looked at Seiya then shrugged. He then started walking past him.

"What about you?" Seiya asked. "Why do you cause so much trouble? You can't like getting in trouble? Do you?" Seiya asked.

"Oh that." Peruru said. He walked over to a wall and leaned against it.

"Come on your parents must not be happy about this." Seiya said.

"Well, that is because my parents never wanted me." Peruru said. "They never gave me any love or affection. So I get it the only way I know how." Peruru said.

"I am sorry." Seiya said.

"Yeah sure you are." Peruru said. "I was given away when I was young and no one wanted a kid like me so I had to take care of myself, by myself." Peruru added. "I don't even have any friends and I am in a room by myself." He said.

"But why?" Seiya asked. "Why not make friends?"

"I don't want to …." Peruru could not even finish his sentence.

"Shoved away? Forgotten? Hurt?" Helios said as it was plain to see that he had heard the whole thing but only by accident. Peruru did not answer but he didn't need to. The answer was shown on his face. "Come with me." Helios said as he put his hand on Peruru's shoulder. The two began to walk and it was at this time that Usagi, Yaten, and Taiki got released from detention.

"Peruru…" Usagi said. "I wish he would be nice all the time. Then he would not get into so much trouble." She added.

"Yeah." Yaten said as he had his hand in Usagi's hand. Seiya turned and started walking away.

"Seiya where are you going?" Taiki asked.

"Huh? Oh just for a walk." Seiya said. And for once in a long time he felt okay with how things are. He then turned and left.

Later that night Peruru returned to his dorm room only to see Seiya sitting in his room. However he was not alone, Taiki and Yaten were in there as well.

"Rumor has it you are looking to have some friends and roommates." Taiki said.

"We talked it over and since we have bunk beds and one is an extra bed…." Yaten said.

"We figured that you would like --" Seiya started to say but he was cut across.

"Yes of course!" Peruru said as he gave a smile. _'Well, Mr. Helios I will take your advice and try to warm up to people in a good way one step at a time.' _Peruru thought to himself as he decided to take what Helios talked to him about to heart and decided to give it a try.


	12. The rains of today

­**_Aw now isn't that sweet. Peruru is being nice but why so suddenly?_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The rains of today**

"Ah one month of school done." Usagi said as she was walking with Haruka and Michiru in the mall.

"Yes." Michiru said.

"It is a shame that the first weekend of October is starting off with rain." Haruka said. As she took a glance out a window that they were passing by. "Now we will have to find something else to do." Haruka said as she looked to Michiru and smiled.

"Oh don't worry I have a back up plan." Michiru said in her very sweet voice.

Usagi place her hand on her neck and opened her mouth. Sticking out her tongue she pointed her finger in her mouth and made a fake gagging noise at her cousin. "You guys need to get -- CANDY STORE!" Usagi said and her eyes got real wide and had images of different kinds of candy in them.

"So Usagi what are --- Usagi?" Haruka said as she noticed her cousin was not anywhere near her. "Now where did my kitten go?" Haruka asked. Michiru tapped Haruka on the shoulder and pointed to the candy store. Haruka gave a sigh and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Oh candy ---- Hey!" Usagi said as Haruka grabbed the back of her collar and was now dragging her out of the candy store.

"You spent your money for the week remembers?" Haruka said

It took a few minutes but Usagi eventually gave up on going to the candy store and followed her cousin to the women's clothing store that was at the other end of the mall. Usagi sat neatly and quietly on a bench while Michiru and Haruka went looking at the dresses. Haruka wasn't the one to wear dresses but she thought they looked beautiful on Michiru.

Spending the day with her cousin was not a fun one. Usagi did not want to be at the mall stuck in the women's clothing store half the day. So she looked to make sure that Haruka and Michiru were not paying attention and she then snuck out.

"Okay I am all clear." Usagi said as she then broke out into a run. _'Maybe if I hurry back I can go with Yaten to someplace nice.'_ Usagi thought to herself. She ran and was headed for the door and nearly made it when she ran right into something that turned out to be someone. "Ow! Who--" Usagi was really going to tell the person she ran into to watch where she was going.

"Well, if you wanted to see me that bad then maybe I should have waited to come. After all the speed you were going you probably would have made it to my door before I even opened it." Yaten said.

"Yaten!" Usagi said as stars were spearing her eyes.

"Hey what am I? Chop liver?" Peruru said as he was picking himself up off the ground.

"Oh hey Peruru." Usagi said as she had accepted the fact that Peruru was a good kid.

"Hey Meat-- I mean Usagi." Peruru said. "Hey isn't that your cousin there?" Peruru asked as he pointed to Haruka who was at the other end of the mall and heading their way.

"No! I don't want to go back to the clothing store!" Usagi said as she hid behind Yaten and Peruru.

"Come on." Yaten said and he took Usagi's hand and the three of them ran out of the mall into the pouring rain.

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked.

"To the car." Yaten said as they splashed through the puddles. The rain drops stung at their faces like needles. "Get in everyone." Yaten said as he opened the door. Both Usagi and Peruru dived right in.

"Yaten come on." Usagi said and Yaten got in. He was going to scoot into the driver seat of the car but Peruru in a panic got into the driver seat and he accidentally put his foot on the peddle and the car took off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as the car was going fast.

"Peruru you goof stop!" Yaten yelled. Peruru was to frozen with fear and Yaten reached for the wheel and turned the wheel. The car swerved in and out of the street. Causing other cars to go off the road and crash into one another.

Yaten and Peruru both slammed on the break and as they did that the car started to spin uncontrollably down the street. The breaks screeched worse then the sound of nails on the chalkboard.

_**CRASH!**_


	13. Why?

­**_Oh no! A crash does not sound good. Did they crash the car? Are the three of them alright? What will Taiki do when he finds out? Better yet what will Haruka do?_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Why?**

Usagi didn't remember much of what happened after they crashed head on into a light pole. The only thing she really remembers is walking out of the hospital with the help of Haruka and Michiru.

"Take it easy." Seiya said as he and Taiki was helping Yaten who seemed just as confused as Usagi and found it hard to walk because he was feeling dizzy and his legs shook so much that he couldn't even stand on his own. Usagi was the same way.

_**Flash back in the hospital**_

_"They should count themselves lucky." The doctor said as he was giving out the sign out papers to Haruka, Michiru, Seiya, and Taiki. "Not a single injury so they dizziness should wear off in a day or so." He added._

"_That's good." Michiru said. Haruka was glaring over at the room Yaten was in._

"_What of Peruru though?" Seiya asked._

"_How long will he be in for?" Taiki asked._

_The Doctor gave a sigh and looked over the notes on Peruru. "I am afraid with a broken rib, a bruised rib, broken leg, broken finger, and a punctured lung he will be in here for awhile." The doctor said. "He seemed to have taken more of the force then the other two but he should heal alright."_

"_Good…" Seiya said._

"_Does he have any parents?" The doctor asked._

"_Ummm well…" Seiya didn't know what to say._

"_Yes he does back at the school we go to." Taiki said._

"_Well, then can you inform them of what happened to their son then?" The Doctor asked._

"_Yes of course." Taiki responded._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sorry about everything." Yaten said as he was trying to distinguish the ground from the sky and what was an illusion and what wasn't.

"Don't worry." Seiya said to his brother.

Michiru looked at Haruka. "You know they don't have a car to use yet." Michiru said. Haruka gave a sigh as she made sure her cousin was safely buckled in the backseat.

"Hey! You three?" Haruka said. The two brothers looked at her. Yaten would if he wasn't looking a little green. "Why don't I give you guys a lift at least this one time?" Haruka said.

Taiki and Seiya didn't bother to argue they were out of a car and needed to get their brother to their room so with a bit of help from Haruka they got Yaten safely in the backseat and buckled in then they climbed in the back as well.

Almost by night fall the whole school heard what had happened. But thanks to Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei No one got near either of the two so they both actually got some rest.

The next morning Usagi was feeling loads better and was dressed and gone before Rei even woke up. "I need to make sure he is alright." Usagi said as she ran. She had just opened the door to the outside when she almost ran right into Yaten. "Yaten!" Usagi went to hug Yaten but he moved out of the way and she ended up falling face first to the ground. "Hey! Why did you do that?" Usagi asked

"Because I can and did." Yaten said in what was almost a cold tone. "You are so gullible." HE added.

"What?" Usagi said as she got up.

"Can you honestly think I would go out with you?" Yaten asked. "What a fool." He added as he turned to walk away.

Usagi grabbed him by the arm. "What do you mean?" She asked. Yaten did not answer nor did he look at her. "You don't mean that do you Yaten?" Usagi asked and she got in front of him and tears filled her eyes. "Did my cousin have anything to do with this? If she did I'll talk to her again. So you don't have to--" Usagi was interrupted.

"Don't you get it! I never loved you! It has nothing to do with your cousin!" Yaten yelled at Usagi. Usagi began to cry. "Stupid crybaby. Get out of my sight. Before you make it to easy to prank you again." Yaten said and he shoved Usagi a side and walked away.

Haruka saw the whole thing from the door way. She glared at Yaten then went back inside leaving her now crying cousin all alone.

"Why?" Was all that Usagi said before bursting into a full blown cry.


	14. What can a person do?

­**_Well, things are getting a bit more interesting now._**

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**What can a person do?**

"You were what!" Seiya said as Yaten told him everything and was laughing as he did it. HE was very mad to hear Yaten was just pulling a prank her and was even more mad that he was laughing about it.

"Are you sure you want it this way?" Taiki asked as he did not believe a word of what Yaten was saying.

"Of course I do. After all I didn't even love her." Yaten said. "But on another topic did you manage to find someone to be Peruru's parents?" Yaten asked. Taiki gave a nod as he looked over the fines of the damages done to other cars as well as his own.

"Who is it then?" Seiya asked.

"Oh don't worry I am sure you will find out soon enough." Taiki said.

"I told you kitten that he wasn't good enough for you." Haruka said as she had been cornered by Usagi, Rei, and Ami

"But did you tell him to break things up with Usagi?" Ami asked in a shy nervous voice.

"What if I did?" Haruka asked. "Ow!" Haruka yelled as Usagi kicked her hard on the shin.

"You are mean!" Usagi cried more. "I-I-I am going to go visit Peruru!" Usagi said. She ran off.

"Usagi!" Rei said.

"We'll come to." Ami said. She and Rei ran after the crying Usagi.

"Did you?" Michiru asked as she walked up to Haruka. It appeared she had heard the whole thing.

"No actually for once I thought that they were going to be good for each other." Haruka said as she put her arm around Michiru.

"Can we go in and see Peruru please?" Rei asked the nurse that was at the desk.

"You can he has woken up today so he can have visitors." The nurse said in a sweet tone.

"Thank you." Ami said. The three of them headed to Peruru's room.

"Setsuna? Helios why are you here?" Usagi asked. Setsuna and Helios were walking out of Peruru's room.

"Taiki came to us last night…" Setsuna said.

"And asked if we could be Peruru's parents for awhile." Helios continued.

"Taiki…" Usagi said quietly.

"He is a good kid when he wants to show it." Helios said.

"No one deserves to be alone in a hospital." Setsuna said. "Well, we need to get going. We will come back later on." Setsuna added.

As Setsuna and Helios walked off Rei, Usagi, and Ami went in.

"Hey guys." Peruru said as he smiled and saw Rei, Ami, and Usagi. "Good to see that you are alright." Peruru added as he sat up just a bit but ended up grabbing his ribs and lying back again.

"Peruru." Rei said as she and Ami went over to his bedside.

"You shouldn't push yourself." Ami added.

"Yeah you might get hurt more." Rei said.

"Oh trust me nothing is more hurt then a punctured lung." Peruru said.

"Yeah." Usagi said. She was looking a bit under the weather.

"What's wrong?" Peruru asked.

"Yaten broke up with her and we think that Haruka was the one that did it." Rei said quietly to Peruru.

"Well, that explains why Yaten was so out of it when he came to see me earlier." Peruru said.

"What?" Ami and Rei said.

"Yeah, he tried to say he was still a bit dizzy. I should have guessed that was a lie." Peruru said and he sat up again and this time got out of bed. It was hard to stand on a broken leg and rib it was hard to do. "Hey … Usagi?" Peruru said as he was holding his chest with his left hand while holding onto the bed with his right hand.

"Peruru!" Ami said and this made Usagi look and her face lit with shock on her face.

"Don't worry Usagi … I will figure something out …." Peruru said and he then passed out and started to fall.

"Peruru!" Rei said as she caught Peruru before he hit the ground.

"I'll go and get a nurse." Usagi said and she left them room.

"Hang on Peruru." Rei said as she held him in her arms on the floor.

Usagi returned seconds later with the nurse from the desk and the doctor. They both helped get Peruru back into bed and then check his vitals. "Don't worry the female doctor said. "He just over strained himself by standing. He will be fine." She added.

'_Thank goodness.'_ Rei thought to herself.

"Maybe it would be best if you three came back later. Then he might be awake." The nurse said as she gave the three girls a smile that said he would be alright. Rei, Usagi, and Ami nodded and left the room. They then left the hospital.

"What do you think Peruru meant when he said he will figure something out?" Ami asked. They all wondered that question as they walked down the street.


	15. Taiki and Makoto Rei and Yaten

­**_Yaten you are so mean! But really what does Peruru think he can do if he can't even stand up and stay awake at the same time?_**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Taiki & Makoto, Rei & Yaten**

"I don't think he means what he said." Taiki said to Makoto as they were headed to the library to study for Setsuna's Math test.

"Yeah, but he has stopped talking to her completely. You saw what happen at the hospital." Makoto said. "WE did not know you guys were there visiting Peruru and when we walked in before Usagi could say a word Yaten got up and left." Makoto said.

"I know." Taiki said.

They continued their talk even when they were supposed to be studying. "Taiki it had been almost two weeks since the car accident." Makoto whispered.

"Wow you don't say? It felt like it was yesterday." Taiki replied in a sarcastic way.

"Don't you think we should do something?" Makoto asked.

"Not really." Taiki answered back.

"WHAT!" Makoto raised her voice.

"Quiet please." The Librarian said to Makoto.

"Sorry." Makoto said and she buried her face in her Math book blushing.

"I just do not see any point in getting involved." Taiki said.

"Not any reason? Of course there is." Makoto said.

"I said point not reason." Taiki said. "I know there're many reasons that we should get involved." Taiki added.

"Good." Makoto said as she smiled at Taiki.

"In fact I could probably right a book of all the reasons that we should get involved but there is no point to get involved." Taiki said.

Makoto got quiet and Taiki figured after three minutes that she has given up and accepted it. However he was wrong. "Maybe we can talk to him." Makoto suggested.

"We already tried." Taiki said while he was still reading. "He didn't listen." He added.

"Why don't we make him listen then?" Makoto asked.

"And how are we to do that?" Taiki asked.

"I don't know set him up, get him in another detention, or something. We just have to--" Makoto got cut across by Taiki.

"It will not work!" He raised his voice when he said that.

"If I have to tell you two to quiet down I will throw you out for the rest of the day. So, quiet please." The ­Librarian said to both Taiki and Makoto.

"Sorry." They both said and both blushed from embracement.

Taiki glanced up and saw the hurt look on Makoto's face. He gave sigh and cursed his gentlemen ways as he sat his book down. "I do not like it anymore then you do Miss. Kino." Taiki said.

"Just call me Makoto Taiki." Makoto said.

"Right, Makoto. I don't like it anymore then you do Makoto but if we try to force them together not only will Usagi get hurt even more but Yaten will become more stubborn." Taiki said in a calm manner. "So it is best to let them work this out on their own so that they can get past it." Taiki added and he opened his Math book again and searched for the place he left off at.

"You are right." Makoto finally admitted. "I just wish that there was something we could do or say that would help." She added.

"There is one thing." Taiki said.

"What is it then?" Makoto asked as she stopped reading to listen.

"Tell Usagi to not give up on our brother." Taiki said. Makoto smiled and gave a nod. The two then continued on studying without another word.

Else were Rei had cornered Yaten right in his room and Seiya ended up being stuck there because Rei was blocking the doorway that could get him out. So to avoid the yelling and being drawn into this Seiya got out his walkman, put on his headphones, and sat on his bed with his legs Indian style. He turned his music up and grabbed a school book to act like he was studying.

"You are being stupid!" Rei yelled.

"How am I being stupid? It is not my fault that she is so easy to fool!" Yaten yelled back.

"Just who are you trying to fool!" Rei asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yaten asked as he gave a cocky smirk.

"Yes it is if you are fooling yourself!" Rei said. "Yaten what you and Usagi had up until the accident was not something that you were able to do out of harshness." Rei said. Yaten looked away and towards Seiya who was trying like Hell not to look up and get involved.

Yaten turned his attention away from Seiya and looked at Peruru's empty bed. "I wonder when Peruru will be back." Yaten said out loud.

"I don't know." Rei said. She then shook her head. "Don't change the subject you idiot!" She yelled.

"I am not an Idiot! You are!" Yaten yelled back.

Seiya turned his music up but he still could hear them. _'Curse this volume control.'_ Seiya thought to himself as he was now having to rely on the book he was reading which turned out to be a Science book that he had only realized at that point that he had been trying to read it upside down from the moment he had picked it up. Cursing to himself again he quickly switched the book right side up.

"I am not an idiot!" Rei yelled back for about the twelfth time. "If you would just stop and listen to yourself you would see that what you are doing and how you are acting is stupid!" She added. "I know how--"

"Shut up!" Yaten yelled as he glared at Rei. "You don't know anything about me! So don't try to say you do!" HE added and he then pushed past Rei and ran down the hall and out the door. He didn't even stop when he and Usagi saw each other.

"Hey Yat--" Usagi started to say but was cut off.

"Shut up crybaby!" Yaten yelled.

Back inside Rei was left in the room alone except for Seiya who unknowingly was not looking at his book but at Rei.

"SEIYA!" Rei yelled.

"AH!" Seiya said as he got so startled by the fact that he was noticed that when he picked up his book he dropped it several times before finally managing to keep a grip on it. HE quickly looked back into his book. He didn't even notice that his walkman fell and his headphone came detached from them.

"Seiya?" Rei said.

"Yes what is it?" Seiya asked as he did not looked up from his book.

"Are you insane?" Rei asked as she looked at him puzzled.

"Why would you say that?" Seiya asked as he looked up from his book questionably at Rei.

"Because if you study that way I don't think you will pass any tests in Science.

"Hey! That's a little mean isn't it?" Seiya asked as he gave a puppy look to Rei.

"Not really. I am saying it because you are trying to read your book upside down and listen to music that is no longer heard because your walkman is on the floor." Rei said as she tried to restrain from bursting out in laughter.

"Oh!" Seiya said as he realized this just now. He blushed from embarrassment as he picked up his walkman and turned his book right side up again. "Heh-heh-heh, Thank you Rei." Seiya said.

"No prob. Oh and thank you for not getting involved in what we were arguing about. Even though you had your book upside down that time as well." Rei said and she then walked out of the room leaving Seiya alone.

Seiya plugged in his head phones. "AH!" He yelled as he had forgotten the volume was all the way up. He jumped so much that he fell out of bed and his book flew into the air as he landed on his back on the floor. His feet were still part way on his bed. "Ow that hurt." He said as he started to lift his head up but his head went back down because his Science book landed open on his face. "Hmm interesting." He said as the book was still on his face and again it was upside down.


	16. Minako and Ami and Peruru

­**_Lol, now wasn't that last chapter funny? It was meant to be a bit of a comedy while still sticking with the subject._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Minako & Ami & Peruru**

_**Knock-knock**_

"Come in." Peruru said as he was sitting in a chair and looking out his hospital room window.

"Good evening Peruru." Ami said.

"Hi Peruru!" Minako said as she waved at him happily.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Ami asked as she had seen many times before that anytime Peruru sat up or even tried to standup he ended up passing out. It had went on so often for almost two and a half weeks that it could be timed and there was always someone there to catch him before he would even fall.

"I'm okay." Peruru said. "I stopped passing out day and a half ago." Peruru added. "So the doctors said that it would be good for me to start moving around." He said. Peruru was still bandaged up pretty badly but despite the pain he feels every so often he was feeling pretty good.

"Hey Peruru? Isn't it great that the doctors said you will be able to leave the hospital in a week?" Minako asked.

"How did you find that out?" Peruru asked as he had only just found out last night and he knew that Minako was not in the room or hospital at that time.

"Never underestimate the detective work of Minako Aino." Minako said as she had a sly smirk on her face.

"I see…" Peruru said as he was picturing in his mind Minako in an old Sherlock Holmes outfit. This made Peruru laugh but only for a short moment as the laugh hurt his ribs. Grabbing his ribs he winced.

"Are you alright Peruru?" Ami asked as she started to step towards him.

"Yes." Peruru said.

"Should I get a doctor?" Ami asked.

"No." I am fine thank you though." Peruru said as he finally relaxed because the pain was subsiding. He gave them a smile he looked back out the window. "I can't wait to be out of here. I feel like a caged bird." Peruru said.

"We can't wait either." Ami said as she and Minako found some chairs, bringing them closer to Peruru they sat down.

"Yeah, after all a caged bird can become scared and resort to their old fight or flight ways." Minako said.

"Minako Peruru is not a bird." Ami said as a sweat drop appeared on her head.

"Right I knew that!" Minako said happily as she rubbed the back of her head. Peruru just kept quiet and smiled. He laughed to himself so not to worry the girls when his ribs hurt again. "So how is everyone? Mr. Diamond getting bored without me in his class?" Peruru joked.

"Everyone is alright." Minako said.

"Yes and there are some tests coming up so we brought you the notes that your classmates took so that you would be able to study for the test." Ami said as she dug into her bag and pulled them out. She then sat them on his bed and sat back down.

"Thank you Ami." Peruru said. He reached down and grabbed his crutches. Placing one on each side of him he used them to pull himself up. He then placed them under his arms and used them to get over to the bed since his leg was still broken. "So Yaten and Usagi back together yet?" Peruru asked.

Ami and Minako looked at each other then shook their heads' at Peruru. "Usagi still tries to talk with Yaten. However Yaten become more cruel to her." Ami said as she looked at her hands that were placed with fingers intertwined together on her lap.

"Yaten must have some kind of major bug up his butt or something like that!" Minako said. "So we need tweezers so that we can pull it out and then stomp on it so it can never bother him again!" Minako said excitedly as she used her hands to pretend to be pulling out the bug and throwing it on the ground. She then stood up and used her foot to stomp on a bug that wasn't even there to begin with.

"Minako." Both Peruru and Ami said as sweat drops appeared on their heads.

'_Must you be so graphic?'_ Ami thought to herself.

'_Wow, she gets excited easily.'_ Peruru thought to himself as he got to his bed and scooted himself up onto it. Placing his crutches against the bed he picked up the notes and started looking at them. He could guess right off that two of these notes were written down by Usagi as there was a lot of eraser marks and words scratched put.

"Peruru what do you think we should do about the situation between Usagi and Yaten?" Ami asked.

Peruru gave a sigh and sat the notes down. "I don't know. I heard that you guys tried talking to Yaten and or his brothers." Peruru said.

"Yes." Ami said as she brought her right hand up to her chin and her left hand went across her stomach to her right side. This showed that she was thinking. "But no one had any luck. I am starting to think that it is hopeless." Ami added.

Peruru by that time had already gotten himself up on the bed the rest of the way. He lifted his broken leg up and over so that his legs cross at the ankles, then he laid back gently, and placing his hands behind his head Peruru sighed. This was his way of thinking about things. He shut his eyes and sighed. Then opened them and spoke. "Perhaps you guys should let him be for a bit." Peruru said.

"What?" Minako and Ami both said.

"But why?" Minako asked as she stood up and walked over to Peruru's bedside.

Peruru looked at her. "So that he can have sometime to think and this way I can speak with him once I get out of here." Peruru said. "I know it will probably be hard but if we are to make sense out of all this we need to let him get relaxed." Peruru added.

"Relaxed?" Minako said.

"Relaxed…" Ami said.

"Yes then this way his mind will be able to sort out what he wants and how he truly feels. Then I can corner him and try to help him sort it out." Peruru said and he gave a very sweet and yet determined smile. "Alright?" He asked as he looked from Minako to Ami.

"Alright." Both girls said.

"We will tell the others what you said." Ami said as she was starting to think this plan might work.

_**Knock-knock**_

"Come in." Peruru said.

The door opened and a nursed with shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes, and heart shaped earrings came into the room with a wheelchair. "I thought it would be nice if you got to go for a stroll in the small garden we have." The nurse said. "After all we got to get your body prepared for the outside world." She added.

"Alright." Peruru said as he slowly sat up and brought his legs over the side of his bed where the nurse was waiting for him.

"We need to go now Peruru." Ami said as both girls did a small bow with their hand clasped down in front of them.

"Okay and thank you for the notes Ami." Peruru said as the nurse helped him into the wheelchair.

"Yes by Peruru!" Minako said as she waved frantically at Peruru. "And don't worry we will tell the others what you said." She added. Peruru gave a smile and a small nod. The girls then left the room and were making their way out of the hospital.

"I hope Peruru's plan will work." Ami said. She was now able to think about it more.

"Of course it will work! Peruru has it under control! And he is really smart!" Minako said as she yelled out excitedly. She raised her hands in the air in excitement.

"Smart? Clever yes? Street smart? Most likely but I don't know about really smart." Ami said as another sweat drop appeared on her head as she gave a sigh and was now walking behind what she could only describe as a babbling monkey in a human girl's body.


	17. Haruka and Michiru Seiya and Usagi

­**_It is good to see that Peruru is getting better. Oh and I forget who said I should stick more to the characters personalities. I am a bit. I mean in the shows episode 178 Yaten does have a soft side and it shows even more in the episodes 195 to 200 at least I think so. Anyways on with the story! Runs and trips over own shoelaces. Oops._**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Haruka & Michiru, Seiya & Usagi**

"Checking up on her again?" Michiru asked as she found Haruka looking in on Usagi's Math lessons. "How do you think she is doing?" Michiru asked.

"I think she will pass the Math test." Haruka said.

"No." Michiru said. "I meant with what happened to her and Yaten." Michiru added.

"She will be alright." Haruka said. "I am here for her." She added as she started walking away and was headed to music class.

Michiru went with her. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Haruka stopped in the middle of the hallways and looked towards Michiru. "You make it sound like she won't recover from this." Haruka said.

"She might not." Michiru responded.

Haruka gave a sigh as she shut her eyes for a moment. Upon opening her eyes she felt Michiru's warm soft hands in hers' She embraced Michiru in a gentle loving hug. _'You are so soft… Michiru…'_ Haruka thought to herself. When they released each other Haruka place her arm around Michiru's waist and smiled. "Come on we will be late for class." Haruka said.

"Yes…" Michiru said in a sweet voice. She laid her head on Haruka as they continued their walk down the hall.

During the Math test Usagi was having a hard time concentrating. She kept looking over at Yaten who seemed to be having no trouble at all. Seiya saw this and seeing Usagi suffering like this made him even madder at his brother.

The bell rang and Usagi who had just did 75 out of the 125 math problems handed her paper to Setsuna. "Thank you." Setsuna said.

Usagi watched as Yaten, not looking at Usagi walked right out of the room after handing in his test. "Ummm Miss. Setsuna?" Usagi said as she finally looked away from the door. "How is Peruru doing?" She asked. Usagi did not know that Seiya was right behind her.

"He is doing well." Setsuna said as she smiled at Usagi. "He will be out in time tomorrow to join you in History class." Setsuna added.

"That's good, I am glad." Usagi said it was not noticeable at first but it was now. Usagi had tears in her eyes.

"Anything wrong?" Setsuna asked as she was always concerned when someone in her class cried.

"Huh? Oh no it's nothing." Usagi said as she rubbed away the tears in her eyes. Seiya knew that was not true. "Well, see you later Miss. Setsuna. I don't think I got all the answer correct." Usagi said.

"That will be alright. If you want you can take the makeup test next week if you don't feel that you passed this test." Setsuna said. "Uhh Mr. Kou are you going to hand in your test or continue to use it in a way that one uses it to exercise their hands with?" Setsuna asked.

"Huh?" Usagi said as she just now noticed Seiya behind her. "Seiya?" Usagi said. Seiya who had been so mad at Yaten had almost crumbled his paper into the size of a walnut.

"Huh?" Seiya asked and he looked down at what he did. His eyes grew wide. "Oh! Sorry!" Seiya said as he frantically started to fix his paper.

"Bye." Usagi said as she walked out of the classroom. Usagi was walking with her head down and holding her school bag in front of her. _'Yaten…'_ Usagi thought to herself.

"Hey Usagi! Wait up!" Seiya called. HE was running to catch up with her. _'Man for a girl that was only walking she sure did get a far ways ahead.'_ Seiya thought to himself. He finally caught up to Usagi who was still walking with her head down and her school bag in front of her. "What's your next class?" Seiya asked.

"Art…" Usagi said. As she did not look up or at Seiya.

"Well, it is a bit out of my way but how about if I walk you to class?" Seiya asked. Usagi stopped in her tracks still not lifting her head up. "What's wrong?" Seiya asked as he had stopped a few steps a head of her. A single sob escaped from Usagi's gentle lips. "Usagi…?" Seiya said as he walked back over to her. "What--"

"Yaten…." Usagi said as she sobbed. "Yaten walked me to every class…. even …. though he was ru-ru-running a risk of being l-late to his own …. classes." Usagi said.

"Usagi…" Seiya said as he knew the Odango girl was crying. It hurt him so much seeing her like this and knowing that he could not make her feel better.

"I-I-I-I have to go!" She said and she ran right past Seiya at an alarming speed. _'Why?… Yaten why?… Why won't you talk or look at me anymore?'_ Usagi thought to herself as she ran.

Seiya watched her go and soon she was out of sight. "Usagi…" HE said. Seiya then found himself putting such a tight grip on his school bag that his hands were almost as red as an apple. He let loose his grip just a tiny bit, then turned away, and began heading to his class.

After school Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto were trying to cheer Usagi up.

"Hey I know! Why don't we all go to a fair and eat and ride rides until we get, dizzy, sick to our stomachs, and vomit!" Minako said in a very annoying cheerful voice. This however made Usagi tear up again.

"Minako!" The other girls said at the same time.

"What?" Minako asked as she looked at her friends. "It might cheer her up." Minako added.

"Idiot!" Rei said.

"What!" Minako said.

"Minako where do you think Yaten and Usagi went on their first date?" Makoto asked.

"To the fair!" Minako said and almost as if the light in her brain switched on she got it. "Oh… Sorry." Minako said.

While they all sat at the picnic table drinking juices and eating junk food a familiar voice broke the silence. "Hey? You guys going to save me some?" They all looked towards where the voice came from and even Usagi smiled this time.

"Peruru!" They all said at the same time.

Peruru was leaning on a crutch and smiling at his friends. While his shirt covered his chest some of the bandage that covered his chest could be seen just a tiny bit on his collar bone where the shirt did not cover. However it was only a tiny bit, barely noticeable. He of course still had the broken right leg and broken finger on his left hand but he seemed to be in good sprits none the less. "Wow it is good you all still remember me." Peruru joked.

Usagi was the first to get up and hug Peruru. "I am glad that you are okay." She said. This made Peruru blush but he hugged her in return.

"Yes, so are we." Ami said and before Peruru had a chance to pull away from Usagi he was now being hugged by all five of them which made him blush more.

"Good to see that you are alright." Haruka said.

"Are you sure you should be up walking?" Michiru asked. When Peruru looked at Haruka and Michiru his face was so red from blushing he looked like a cherry with a human body. Even after the girls let go of him he was still red in the face.

"Well, I ummm--" Peruru was cut off as three boys ran past them.

"Hey check it out." The black hair boy said.

"It looks like a fight." A boy with green dyed shoulder length hair said.

"Hurry someone said that they saw from inside it looked like the Kou brothers." The third boy said.

"What!" Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Peruru, Haruka, and Michiru all said at once. Not thinking they followed the three boys to where this supposed fight was at.


	18. Fight! Fight! Fight!

­**_YAY! Peruru is back! But what is this about a fight?_**

**Fight! Fight! Fight!**

They had reached where small group was formed around two people. "Excuse us!" Rei said as they all managed to get to the front. What they saw was true.

"Seiya." Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Peruru said.

"Yaten." Usagi said.

They all watched as Seiya was fighting with Yaten. Seiya punched Yaten hard on the side of the face with such force he sent Yaten down on one knee.

"I can not forgive you Yaten!" Seiya said.

"Funny your punches seem weaker." Yaten said as he stood up. He rubbed his cheek where Seiya's fist made contact. He then lunched at Seiya, knocking them both to the ground. "It is not my fault!" Yaten said as he with each word he proceeded to punch Seiya in the face again, and again, and again.

Seiya while he grabbed a hold of Yaten's fist before another punch could be made managed to bring his foot up into Yaten's chest. "You idiot!" Seiya said as he pushed his foot right into Yaten's chest.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd was cheering on and some were taking bets on who would win.

Yaten had been cut off guard by this it actually sent him flying two feet into the air. Upon landing on his back he skidded another two feet into the wall. Yaten rubbed his chest. "Oh look you left a print of your shoe on my shirt." Yaten said. "You should really clean your shoes once in a while." Yaten said.

He started to get up but something made connection with his nose. The force was so hard and fast Yaten fell over. He hit the back of his head on the hard cement ground. Yaten felt like the world was spinning. He even felt something cool running down his cheeks. Yaten sat about half way up and felt the cool wet spot on his cheek with his left hand. _'Blood…'_ Yaten thought to himself as he looked at the red liquid on his fingers.

It in fact was blood, Seiya punched Yaten with such force that time that he caused his nose to bleed and pretty badly to. However Seiya did not care. In fact before Yaten could even stand up all the way Seiya grabbed Yaten by his shirt. In two quick movements Yaten was risen off the ground by about six or seven inches and slammed up against the brick wall of the boys dorm house. "I told you what would happen if you ever hurt her again." Seiya said. Seiya's eyes made him look as if he was a ravage wild dog. Everyone was in a state of shock. Seiya brought his fist up and back. He started to swing his fist forward.

"STOP IT!" Usagi yelled. Seiya stopped and so did the noise of the cheering. Seiya looked at Yaten and saw that his fist stopped just an inch from his brother's face. Usagi got right between them just as Seiya let go of Yaten. Yaten fell right to the ground completely dazed.

"Usagi…." Seiya said.

"I don't need anyone fighting about me." Usagi said as tears ran down her face. She put her hands together under her chin as she cried. "This … This isn't right." She said. "This all started over that stupid car accident and needs to stop now. I don't want anyone else to be hurt by this." Usagi said. "I love Yaten, I really do. With all my heart. "

Yaten at this point was looking at Usagi. He was not avoiding looking at her. "But if he does not love me then I will just have to be ….." Usagi could not finish, she just ran off crying. Everyone just stood there feeling bad. Even the ones that were taking bets felt bad and returned the money to those that betted.

"Okay I think that you got enough of a show." Helios said as he and Diamond walked through the crowd. In fear of Diamond everyone started walking away and quickly. The only ones that did not go anywhere were Haruka, Michiru, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Peruru, Seiya, and Yaten. Diamond surveyed the scene in front of them he was about to say detention to Seiya and Yaten however, Helios put his hand on Diamond's shoulder and shook his head. "They punished themselves enough just now." Helios said. Diamond gave in and both teachers continued walking.

Yaten had his left knee up and rested his left elbow on his knee and his head in his left hand. The sound of wood hitting cement came and a newly form of a shadow loomed over Yaten. Yaten looked up. He did not even care about his still bleeding nose which has slowed its flow. "P-Peruru." Yaten said as he had to look up and shield his eyes from the sun's bright glare so that he could see Peruru's slightly pale face.

"Well, we should go find my kitten." Haruka said as she gave a sigh. Her and Michiru left and headed in the direction that Usagi had gone.

"Come on Seiya." Makoto said as She Rei, Ami, and Minako got a hold of Seiya and started forcefully pulling him in another direction. Taiki had only just arrived at the moment.

"What happen?" Taiki asked as Makoto grabbed Taiki by the arm.

"We will tell you in a bit. Let's get Seiya to the Library." Makoto said. Taiki was about to ask why but saw in her eyes it had to of been bad so he nodded and followed them.

"Yes he has a book to return." Minako said.

"Huh? I do?" Seiya asked as he was confused now.

"Yes you do here." Minako said and she put a book in his hand.

"But this is a music book." Seiya said.

"So what. Now no more talking." Minako said. Seiya and Taiki were surprised at how persistent Minako was being. However this was no surprise to Rei, Ami, or Makoto.

"We need to talk." Peruru said when there was no one else around.


	19. Do you love her?

­**_OW! That would hurt. Do you think now is the time for Peruru to try and speak with Yaten? How is Yaten's nose?_**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Do you love her?**

"We need to talk." Peruru said once they were alone since the crowd was gone now.

"Peruru…" Yaten said.

Elsewhere in the Library Seiya was forced to return a book he didn't even sign out. The others sat at the table and by the time Seiya got back to the table Taiki was told everything.

"Is she alright?" Taiki asked.

"Don't know, Haruka and Michiru went to go find her." Ami replied.

"You owe me for that ten dollar late fee Minako." Seiya said as he came back placing his wallet in his back pocket again.

"_Oh!_ Right! Sorry about that Seiya." Minako said as she felt embarrassed about the lateness of returning the book. _'But where am I going to get ten dollars from?'_ She thought to herself as panic filled her eyes.

Seiya saw the panic and sighed as he sat down across from her. "Don't worry about it." Seiya said.

"Oh know! I must pay you back." Minako said. "I just don't know how I will get it." She said quietly to herself.

"I don't want to cause Usagi to cry anymore so don't worry about it." Seiya responded.

"Okay." Minako said as like Seiya she hated seeing her friend cry.

"I will just think of it as a favor you owe me. So I will think of something." Seiya said as he put his hands behind his head and watch a Minako become angry.

"So what do you think Peruru will say to Yaten?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know but hopefully he can get this sorted out." Rei said. "I mean so much for Peruru waiting to recover more before speaking to Yaten." Rei added.

Back out side Peruru and Yaten looked at each other. "I should go." Yaten started to say but when he moved he got dizzy again. So he leaned back against the brick wall of the building.

"I think you should rest first, then see the nurse." Peruru said in a very calm voice. "But, first we need to talk." Peruru added and he went and stood next to Yaten and with the support of the building Peruru was able to slowly set himself down on the ground. It hurt because he was still recovering and he even winced a few times before he was able to get on the ground completely. "There." He said.

"Peruru!" Yaten said as he was worried about his friend. "You shouldn't be doing that." Yaten added.

"Oh it is alright." Peruru said He moved his left leg out in front of him and his right leg was bent so that his left thigh was resting on his right foot. Peruru then leaned back against the wall.

"But Peruru I don't want to end up hurting you again like I got you and Usagi hurt in the car crash." Yaten said.

"So that is what this is all about?" Peruru said. He looked at Yaten and saw the hurt in his eyes. "You blame yourself for the accident." Peruru added.

Yaten looked away, his nose was starting to sting and Yaten could not help but to wonder what took his nose so long to begin stinging? Yaten finally spook. "Yes I do blame myself because it is my fault." Yaten said. "If we didn't run, or if I did not become so set on wanting to see Usagi then you would not be hurting like this and Usagi would not hate me now." Yaten said.

Peruru took a deep breath. "It is not your fault Yaten." He said. "If anyone is to blame it is the rain." Peruru added. This confused Yaten so Peruru felt as if he had to explain. "If it would not have been raining that day then the car wouldn't have skidded the way it did. So there for it is all the rain's fault." Peruru said. He then looked up at the sky and pointed his broken finger up at the sky and shook his hand like a parent would. "Rain? You are grounded Mr." He said.

Yaten burst out laughing. His head hurt more but he didn't care. What Peruru said was making him laugh. "Well, it is good to see you laugh." Peruru said. "Now to what else you said. You think that Usagi hates you now?" Peruru asked.

Yaten gave a nod. "If me and Seiya would not have started fighting she probably would not have run off. So I just figured she hates me now." Yaten said.

"Dummy." Peruru said flat out. "That is the stupidest thing you said next to the words you said to Usagi the day after the car crash." Peruru said. When Peruru said that Yaten's mind flash backed to what he said the day after the accident.

_**Flash back to the day after the accident**_

_­The next morning Usagi was feeling loads better and was dressed and gone before Rei even woke up. "I need to make sure he is alright." Usagi said as she ran. She had just opened the door to the outside when she almost ran right into Yaten. "Yaten!" Usagi went to hug Yaten but he moved out of the way and she ended up falling face first to the ground. "Hey! Why did you do that?" Usagi asked_

"_Because I can and did." Yaten said in what was almost a cold tone. "You are so gullible." He added._

"_What?" Usagi said as she got up._

"_Can you honestly think I would go out with you?" Yaten asked. "What a fool." He added as he turned to walk away._

_Usagi grabbed him by the arm. "What do you mean?" She asked. Yaten did not answer nor did he look at her. "You don't mean that do you Yaten?" Usagi asked and she got in front of him and tears filled her eyes. "Did my cousin have anything to do with this? If she did I'll talk to her again. So you don't have to--" Usagi was interrupted._

"_Don't you get it! I never loved you! It has nothing to do with your cousin!" Yaten yelled at Usagi. Usagi began to cry. "Stupid crybaby. Get out of my sight. Before you make it to easy to prank you again."_

_**End of Flash Back**_

"You didn't mean what you said right?" Peruru asked as Yaten's eyes went wide. "Right?"

Yaten lowered his eyes to his hand that was resting on his left knee. "No." He said as he slid his hand off his knee and onto his thigh. "No I didn't." He added.

"When you said those words how did it make you feel to even hear yourself saying them?" Peruru asked.

Yaten place his right hand over his heart. He remembered as if it was yesterday how it pained him to say those words.

_**Flash back after the fact.**_

_Yaten heard Usagi's cries as he was heading back to his dorm building. 'Sorry Usagi.' He thought to himself. 'To protect you this is how it must be.' He added in thought._

_Tears began to fill his eyes, He felt the most horrible pain in his heart. This pain felt like something was missing, a new found empty space in his heart. He reached the door of the boys' dorm room building. He went to grab the door knob but instead turned away from the door._

_He leaned against the door and slid down to the ground. He had both knees drawn up and his arms hugged his legs. Yaten then began to cry. "I am …. sorry Usagi …sorry." Yaten cried into his knees. "But it is better this way. I love you to much to get you hurt again." He said._

_He stayed there on the ground and cried for a long time before he finally forced himself to stop. Once he stopped the last tear he got up and went inside._

_**End of Flash Back**_

"I do not want her to get hurt again." Yaten said as he felt tears filling his eyes just like then.

"You should have been truthful with her." Peruru said.

"I tried Peruru I tried." Yaten said. He hugged his knees and buried his face into his knees. "But each time I tried I thought that if I spoke I would hurt her more." He added. "I thought about it each time I looked at her and even when I would see her walking alone in the hallways I had the urge to want to run up to her and embrace her but …." Yaten could not even finish.

"But you didn't want to hurt her again right?" Peruru said. He could hear Yaten's sobs. "Yaten Usagi loves you. She doesn't want anyone fighting about her because she doesn't want anymore pain." Peruru said. "And she doesn't hate you. You might have still been dazed and hurting but she said and I quote, ­I love Yaten, I really do. With all my heart." Peruru said. "So you see Yaten she does not Hate you. I don't think Usagi even knows the meaning of the word hate." Peruru added.

Yaten then stood up his head started pounding again and he could feel a lump forming on the back of his head but he did not care. Yaten looked at Peruru. "You need any help getting up?" He asked.


	20. Their Conclusions

_**Sorry guys but this is the last chappie. I know it is shorter then Comet Sailors but at least it covered everything and probably almost all of the characters hehe. But at least like the other one this one went out with a bang. at least I think it did. hehe. But don't fear my brain is already thinking up another story so make sure you have me in your Aurthur alert list hehe.**_

**Their Conclusions.**

Sapphire a music teacher for the second year students saw Usagi run up onto the roof top where he was looking over his class schedule. Seeing as she was crying she thought something might be wrong so he went to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Usagi was to busy crying to answer so she shook her head no. "Do you want to talk about it?' He asked. Usagi did not answer she just cried.

Just then footsteps were heard coming up the stairways that led to the rooftop. It was Haruka and Michiru who both seemed really out of breath. "There you are, my Kitten." Haruka said.

"Sorry about this Mr. Sapphire." Michiru said.

Usagi looked at Sapphire who had blue eyes that were as blue as Sapphires. _'So he is their music teacher.'_ She thought to herself.

"Oh it is okay. I take it she is your cousin." Sapphire said. "Why don't I leave you two to handle this?" He said and he left. As he got outside the school figure was in front of him. "She's on the rooftop." Sapphire said and then he continued on his way.

Up on the rooftop Usagi cried even more. "I … thought … I could be strong." She said with her hands covering her face. "I thought I … would be okay … with … him not loving … me" She added.

"Usagi …" Michiru said.

Usagi removed her hands and began hugging herself. She looked to Michiru and Haruka. "Is … is Y-Y-Yaten alright?" She asked. "And what about … Seiya? Is Seiya alright to?" She asked. Michiru did not know what to say to this. She didn't want to lie.

"They're both alright." Haruka said. _'Although I might be lying.'_ She thought to herself.

"That's good." Usagi said. She started crying more. Usagi was to busy crying to notice that a figure who was out of breath was watching them. Usagi closed her eyes and cried more. "I tried to hang in there but … and ... b-be strong ... but ... but ... I am not that strong! … I don't want to be alone … but I … am a lone … I am lonely … Yaten." Usagi then placed her hands on the ground. "I want … I want to see you again … Yaten. I … don't want to be alone anymore." Usagi was crying so hard now that it was starting to bother Haruka and Michiru because they did not know what they should do. Only Yaten had the answer to that.

"Please … I want to see you … again and I want you to see me again … YATEN!" Usagi cried out. Michiru brought her hand up to her chin as she did not know what to do. It was then that Haruka and Michiru saw the figure standing there. However Usagi still has not. "… please … Yaten." Usagi sobbed.

It was then that Usagi felt someone's warm embrace. Whoever embraced her gave her such a gentle feeling that she did not dare push away. She cried into the person's chest. "I … am sorry Yaten … I don't know what … I did wrong. But, if you … come … back … to me … I promise … I won't mess it up again. Just please come back …" Usagi cried. It was then she felt something cool drip onto her hand. She opened her tear filled eyes and saw that it was drops of blood.

"I am … s-sorry Usagi." Yaten said as it was he who came to find her and was now embracing her. Usagi raised her head off of his chest and looked right into those loving green eyes that were now so filled with tears that the tears spilled out down his bloody cheeks.

"Yaten … Yaten …" Usagi said as she embraced him. Haruka and Michiru took this time to leave so that they could be alone.

"Usagi … my Usagi …" Yaten cried as he held onto her and did not let go. "I … thought that if I pushed you away then you … wouldn't … get hurt … again. But I was wrong …" Yaten said. "I still … do love you … and---"

Yaten's words were cut off when Usagi's touched her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her body. Both closed their eyes. Even though their eyes were closed tears still escaped their eyes.

The feeling of having Usagi back in his life has refilled that emptiness in Yaten's heart and he felt he was foolish to let her go in the first place. _'Usagi … I will never do something that dumb again.'_ Yaten thought to himself.

Haruka and Michiru had made it out of the school building and decided to head to the library.

"You think that Minako will let me borrow that music book she had signed out of the library fourteen weeks ago?" Haruka asked as she at this point wanted to read anything.

"Maybe." Michiru said as she smiled at Haruka. It was a good thing they were going to the library because when they saw Peruru he was struggling to get back on his feet.

_**Flash back**_

_"You need any help getting up?" Yaten asked as he stood up._

_Peruru shook his head. "No I think I can get it. You go and follow your heart. Don't worry about me." Peruru said._

_Yaten gave a nod and ran off in the direction Usagi went. Although his head was pounding, his nose was bleeding and sore, a lump felt like it was forming on the back of his head, and he was starting to get dizzy again Yaten ignored all of this and kept right on running. 'Usagi …' He thought to himself. 'I was just lying to myself when I said I never loved you …' He thought to himself more._

_Tears started to fill his eyes and even when he wiped them away so he could see better they filled his eyes just as fast as he would wipe them away. Yaten ran all the way. He met Sapphire outside the school._

_When he was told where she was Yaten ran even faster. Finding the steps that lead up to the rooftop Yaten who had so many tears filling his eyes that they leaked out and streamed down his already bloodied up cheeks._

_Without taking a breather he ran up the steps and did not slow down. In fact when he heard Usagi crying about half way up it only made him run faster. He reached the. Door that took him out onto the rooftop. Going all the way around that small bit of building Yaten spotted Haruka, Michiru, and his crying Usagi._

_**End of Flash back**_

They saw how hard Peruru was struggling to get up. He winced as he kept trying. However, with still so many injuries it was very hard. Peruru's chest, leg, and finger started throbbing with pain. Michiru and Haruka looked at each other then to Peruru. "You look like you could use a hand." Haruka said.

Before Peruru could say anything at all Michiru and Haruka were already helping him to his feet. "Thank you." He said as he placed his crutch under his left arm.

"We're headed to the Library." Michiru said as she gave Peruru a smile.

"Come with us." Haruka said. She placed her arm around Michiru's waist and the three of them headed to the library. No sooner had they gotten into the library they were cornered with questions. All seemed to be the same question which required the same answer. So the three explained what happen. When they were done everyone let out a sigh together. The sigh was pretty loud when they said it together.

"Quiet please." The Librarian said to them.

"Well, nothing for us to do now but wait right?" Rei asked.

"Yep, just wait." Makoto asked.

"Dang it now that they are back together there goes my chance to be with Yaten." Minako said. No one bothered to say anything to Minako. Just sweat drops appeared on their heads.

"Minako as if I would lose Yaten to you." Usagi said as she and Yaten who really should get that nose looked at, came walking into the library and over to them holding each others hand.

"SEIYA! … USAGI!" Rei, Ami, Makoto Minako whose face was turning red, Seiya, Taiki, Haruka, Michiru, and Peruru all said in a loud voice as they saw the two.

"I said quiet please." The librarian said. "This is a Library not a Pep rally." She added. No one seemed to pay any mind to her as they started asking questions.

"Are you two back together?" Ami asked.

"Did you sort out your feelings?" Taiki asked.

"How's your nose doing?" Seiya asked as he felt guilty for the whole thing.

The Librarian had enough and actually kicked them out for the rest of the day. It was fine with them as they walked over and sat in the soft green grass under a tree. Yaten and Usagi spent the rest of the time answering questions.

"Well, it is good that you two have worked things out." Ami said.

"Yeah, it is good." Yaten said as he placed his arm around Usagi's shoulder.

_**Flash back on the rooftop**_

_I am sorry really I am." Yaten said when they pulled out of their kiss. "I was being foolish but I was trying to protect you." He added._

"_I know." Usagi said as she laid her head against his chest. "But you should have told me and then we could have had this talk along time ago." She added._

"_Usagi …" Was all Yaten could say as he rubbed her gently on the head and moved his fingers through Usagi's part of her hair that reminded him of noodles, long noodles._

"_It is okay to want to protect me but I want to be with you." She said "No matter what dangers come. I want to always be with you because …" Usagi lifted her head off his chest and looked right at Yaten's face. "… I love you." She said._

_Hearing those words brought tears to Yaten's eyes again. "Usagi … I love you to." He said._

_Hearing these words come from Yaten brought tears to Usagi's eyes again as well. "Does your nose hurt?" She asked as she brought her hand up to touch it._

_Yaten grabbed her hand just when it was inches from his nose. "It will be okay." He said in a sweet voice. Usagi smiled at Yaten. "Come on." He said and he stood up but started to feel dizzy again and almost fell down._

"_Careful …" Usagi said as she stood up and got a hold of Yaten before he could even fall. "You should go to the hospital." She said as she was really worried that her Yaten was more injured then what either of them could guess._

_Yaten smiled as the dizziness subsided enough that he could see straight. "No, not yet." He said. "First I think we should go to the Library since everyone is most likely waiting there." Yaten said._

"_Alright …" Usagi said. Yaten took hold of her hand and they both started making their way down the steps, out of the school, and to the Library._

_**End of Flash back**_

"Yes now we are all friends again!" Minako said as she was almost dancing around.

"Yep," Seiya said as he laid down in the grass with his hands behind his head, looking up at the now night sky he gave a sigh.

They all sat there and stared up at the stars. Then Yaten stood up but with Usagi's help because he was getting dizzy again and had a pounding head ache. "Well, we are going to go get my nose looked at." Yaten said.

"You need a lift?" Haruka asked as Taiki still has not gotten his car back from the shop.

"Uh … No thank you." Yaten said. "I think this time we will take the bus." He added.

"Yeah, it should be here in about twenty minutes." Usagi said. When she saw the surprised look on everyone's faces she was confused. "What?" She asked.

"It's nothing except we did not know that you had guessed something right is all." Rei said.

"What!" Usagi said.

"Ummm … We need to go. Come on." Yaten said as he did not want Usagi to fight a losing battle that involved Rei as the opponent. Usagi and Yaten walked up the side of the street to the bus stop. They had about three minutes to wait and were going to spend it kissing however. A guy grabbed a hold of Usagi and pulled them apart.

"AH! … YATEN! …" Usagi called.

"Hey let her go!" Yaten demanded.

"And if we don't" The guy that had a hold of Usagi asked. Yaten didn't answer he just balled up his fist. "Get him my friends." The guy said and his two buddies charged at Yaten. However in two quick moves the two guys were knocked out on the ground. Yaten glared at the guy that had his Usagi. "Uhh … Here take her just don't kill me." The guy said as he threw Usagi towards Yaten and ran off. The two guys that were still knocked out were still on the ground.

"Yaten …" Usagi said as she hugged him. The bus then pulled up and opened its doors.

"Come on let's go." Yaten said and they both got on the bus.

**After**

**Yaten & Usagi: **As it turned out Yaten ended up with a broken nose and a small concussion from his fight with Seiya. He and Usagi both took the make up Math test and actually both got A+. They finished up their five years in college together. Usagi only ran into her ex-boyfriend Mamoru one time but no feelings for him came up. Two years later Usagi and Yaten got Married and are expecting a baby girl soon.

**Minako, Taiki, and Ami: **Minako did try to date Seiya however that only lasted for a few months as it was lust and not love. Minako had only did two years of college and ended up having to do the rest online because she had been signed to a music producer's contract and is now a very well known singer that goes by the pin name Sailor V. Ami and Taiki never got married however they did become pretty good friends. Taiki wrote and published some books and Ami went on and became a history teacher and ended up falling in love with Sapphire. No word on if those two are going to be married just yet.

**Seiya & Makoto:** Seiya and Makoto ended up competing in nearly every sport that they signed up for during their years in collage. They both finished up collage and lost touch for a while. Makoto had saw her ex-boyfriend after so many years of not seeing him. During a one night thing she got pregnant and he ditched her a week later. Seiya went on to play pro football for at least three years before he had received too many knee injuries that forced him to retire. He took up a baseball coaching job at a small high school. It was there that he met up with Makoto again and found out she was the gym teacher there. He met her twin three year olds Hanna and Hisoka. They ended up falling in love and in two years were married and are working on having another child.

**Rei & Peruru:** Rei and Peruru may have seemed like they would end up becoming boyfriend girlfriend however it is not true. They are just good friends and nothing more was able to be found on them as they both had become actor and actress for a couple of years then upon deciding to leave the acting world they both basically went into hiding out of sight from the public. Not even their friends know where they are at.

**Haruka & Michiru:** Are still together and have even adopted a child named Hotaru. Haruka is a professional NASCAR racer and Michiru is making headlines in the world of classical violin music.

**The End**


End file.
